


【翻译】嗜血欲望 Bloodlust

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, F/F, Multi, Other, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, Sara-Centric, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 一个恶魔咬了Sara，她不仅重拾了自己的嗜血欲望，而且还能感知或煽动他人的嗜血欲望。当一切似乎都失去控制时，人们发现死亡图腾是Sara控制她新能力的最佳办法。深受Sara Lance拥有超能力的第五季剧透的启发。基本上这就是我的理想第五季。
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 序言和第一章：咬伤

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bloodlust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625644) by [Red__Opti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red__Opti/pseuds/Red__Opti). 



> Sara需要一个拥抱。大概是我最爱的多元关系同人之一，LET Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe RISE！

#  _四年前_

_Rip跟着Sara回到船上。这只是一起简单的侦察银行抢劫案。进去抢劫目标然后出来。不幸的是，这家银行的工作人员都是训练有素的雇佣兵。Rip一直没注意到，但Sara马上就注意到了。有那么一会儿，他为她感到骄傲。这正是他希望她加入这个团队的原因。随后，她向袭击者投掷出隐藏的刀子，违反了_ _“_ _不准携带武器_ _”_ _的规定。时机被毁了。_ _Rip试图阻止她，但唯一奏效的就是提醒她为什么他们需要她的最后一个目标活着。_

 _“_ _刚才到底他妈的发生了什么事？_ _”_ _英国人喊道，最终追上了那个金发女子，并在身后做了个手势。他眼睁睁地看着她杀了_ _5_ _个人，小心翼翼地保持着距离。_

 _“_ _你知道我是个杀手。_ _”_ _Sara厉声说，离那个男人越来越远。_ _“_ _这就是为什么你拉我进组。_ _”_

 _“_ _我看到的不仅仅是杀手在杀人，_ _Sara，我看到的是野兽。_ _”_

 _Sara转过身来，克制住让Rip亲眼目睹杀手的冲动，_ _“_ _这艘船上你最没资格评判别人！_ _”_

 _“_ _这不是评判，_ _Sara，这是关心。_ _”_

 _“_ _我以为你知道我是怎么复活的……_ _”_ _Sara的声音弱了下去，_ _“_ _以及它对我做了什么。_ _”_

 _“_ _我知道你是被一个叫做复活泉的东西复活的。_ _”_

_“嗯，很明显，复活是要付出代价的。我的朋友Thea称之为嗜血欲望，我觉得这名字太温和了，是它让我成了你口中的野兽。我是个怪物。”_

# 1\. 咬伤

 _——现在，_ _2019_ _年——_

电话嗡嗡作响，带着熟悉的乘波号来电模式。Sara呻吟着，不情愿地离开了Ava。

局长对女朋友撅起嘴，“你一定要回应她吗？”

“在过去的13个小时里，我把我的团队单独留在了一艘时间飞船上。” 船长说，“有人可能真的死了。”

“好吧，可以理解。”

Sara滑动选项接听了电话，“发生了什么事，Gideon？”

“船长，很抱歉打断你，但是有一个10级的错误需要你的注意。”

Sara从Ava身上滚了下来，叹了口气，“没有我，传奇不能处理这件事，是因为？”

“因为它发生在南达帕尔巴特。”

Sara坐起身，背部僵硬，目不转睛地盯着前方。关于那个地方的记忆在她的脑海中回荡了片刻。“哦。”

Ava对这种行为皱了皱眉头，倾身摸了摸Sara的肩膀，“哦？”

“要我告诉队员们为你的到来做准备吗？”

“是的，Gideon。我要所有人都到舰桥上去，穿上制服，在我回来之前系好安全带。”

“遵命，船长。”

Sara挂上电话，继续盯着前方，几乎没有注意到停留在她脖颈边的手。

“Sara？发生什么了？”

“南达帕尔巴特有个10级错误。”

“南达帕尔巴特？等等，那是刺客联盟总部，对吧？”

“嗯。”

“10级——这可能……Sara，你根本就不该去。如果这个错误伤害太大，你可能不会有你的联盟训练来保证你的安全。你应该呆在时间穿梭区直到事情解决。”

“我知道，我知道我应该这样，”

Ava叹了口气，已经被说服了，“但是？”

“但我不能单独派我的团队去。如果他们被抓住，他们就死定了。如果他们能穿过迷宫找到门的话。”

“Ray和Mick以前去过那里，对吧？在你被困的时候去接你的时候？”

“是啊。人类喷火器Mick和过于友好的小狗Ray。我不能让他们单独去。”

“如果其他传奇人物也去的话，他们就不会是单独的。”

“Ava，”

“我知道！我知道。让我担心你，好吗？”

Sara微笑着吻了吻她女朋友的鼻子， “好的。”

——那天晚些时候——

“Gideon！” Ray飞进船里，抱着一个浑身是血的女人。她努力保持平稳，因为她的血从一个新月形的锯齿状牙印中流出，伤口贯穿了她的躯干。“打电话给Ava，准备好医疗舱！”

”呼叫Sharpe局长。”

“Sara被一个恶魔咬了。John认不出来，所以那恶魔很罕见。她流了很多血！”

”准备输血。”

Ray在医务室外面着陆，带着Sara走了进来，把她放在一张床上，用戴着手套的手抚摸着她的头发。Nora！”

那个在图书馆的女巫听到叫声后出现了。“发生什么——哦我的天哪！Sara？！”

“穿着原子侠机甲我帮不了她多少忙，但我也不能让她一个人呆着。”

“去换衣服吧。” 诺拉点点头，走到船长身边，开始准备医疗器械，“我陪着她。”

”谢谢。Ava应该马上就到了。”

“是什么把她弄成这样的？！”

“我们还不知道。”

Charlie的声音从通讯器里传来，“我们正在努力，Ray！”

Nora低头看着Sara，船长挣扎着呼吸。Gideon的输血似乎使她的情况保持稳定，但失血速度仍然太快。诺拉开始脱下白金丝雀的外套。“坚持住，Sara。”

“Nora？ Gideon说Sara被咬了？” Ava出现在女巫的身后，走向小床，诺拉还没来得及告诉她不要——“有多糟糕——时间圣母啊！Sara？Sara，你能听到我说话吗？Sara！”

船长只能模糊地盯着Ava，在扶手上微微抬起一只苍白的手。

“情况比看起来更糟糕，因为她流了很多血。帮我把她的衣服脱了，这样我们就能看到真正的伤势了，好吗？”

Ava点点头，按照Nora的要求做了，继续乞求昏迷的Sara回应她。

——几小时后——

Sara刚醒来没多久，她的团队就涌进医疗舱检查她的情况。当然，Ava从一开始就没有离开过，而是看着这台未来主义的机器为她的女朋友做了挽救生命的紧急手术。就在她醒来前不久，Gideon宣布他们的船长有望完全康复。

“有好消息！”大步走进医务室的金发男子宣布道，“还有坏消息。”

Charlie跟着他走进房间，对人群说，“好消息是我们发现了一本书，里面有一张那恶魔的图片。”

“坏消息呢？”Ava问。

“它像尘埃一样古老，被打入了地狱。”John嘶声说，然后转了转书，“Zari？你能读一下这个吗？”

“为什么是我？”

“因为我不会读阿拉伯语，而翻译也不清楚。”

黑客站出来，大声读出页面顶部的标题。“ Alraghbat fi aldami.”

“被死亡咬伤。”Sara翻译，她的流利震惊了新加入的传奇。

“对，”Zari设法把对揭晓的兴奋放到一边，专注于眼前的问题。她的眼睛又盯着那张破旧的书页，努力读着古老的经文。“被死亡咬伤的人将成为死神。”

“变成魔鬼？”Nate猜测。

Zari摇了摇头，“变成死神。”

Ava皱起了眉头，“这到底是什么意思？”

“我不知道，上面没写。”

“你是说那一页上连五十个字都没有？”

“我在尽我所能地阅读，Ava！大部分似乎是对这件事的描述。其余部分无法辨认。”

Sara清了清嗓子，用微弱的声音说，“宝贝，”

“你没有其他的书了吗？”局长围住术士问道，“有没有其他资料提到这个怪物？”

“Aves，”

John耸耸肩，摊了摊手，“我已经把我的东西都找遍了，亲爱的。”

“那就再找一遍！”

“ Ava，”

“Gideon？你找到什么了吗？”

“我正在扫描所有有记录的人类历史。恐怕这需要更多的时间。”

“该死！” Ava抬起手腕，对着她戴的装置说，“Gary，我要你和Mona梳理一下局里的档案。给我任何看起来有点相关的东西。Nate，去监督他们。”

“ Ava，亲爱的——”

“Nora，回到Constantine那边，再帮他翻一遍他的书。”

“ Ava——”

“Ray，我要你呆在中控台附近，等待Gideon的更新。她给你的任何线索，哪怕是最细微的线索，我都要你追查到底。”

”宝贝，求你了——”

“ Zari，Mick和 Charlie：回到 Sara 被咬的地方，看看能不能找到什么。也许这个恶魔在附近有朋友。”

Charlie皱了皱眉头，“那你建议我们怎么回去？”

“你们是变形者和图腾持有者，自己想办法吧！”

“ ** _Ava_** **！** ”Sara咆哮着，抓住另一个女人的胳膊，把她拉到床边。

“噢！Sara，你弄疼我了！”

船长僵住了。愤怒。她怒不可遏。它现在正在消失，但她确信它曾经在那里。她知道这意味着什么。 _Alraghbat fi aldami._ _嗜血欲望。被死亡咬伤的人将成为死神。_ 她放开Ava的胳膊，尽可能地坐起来。

“新目标。我需要每个人都查找一切关于复活泉眼，复活泉水和嗜血欲望的信息。” Sara停下来，直视着Zari。“ Alraghbat fi aldami。”

黑客点头表示理解。

Sara再次对大家说，“我能感觉到，这是有联系的。”

“Sara，你确定吗？” Ava问道，一边按摩着手臂上的痛处，一边努力保持敏锐。“我相信你的直觉，但如果什么也找不到，我们浪费了太多时间怎么办？

“那就两个都查。说实话，这样我们可能会更快找到它。它们是有联系的 ，Ava。我无法解释我是怎么知道的，但我需要你相信我。”

“当然，我永远支持你。”

“很好。”Sara从她女朋友看向她的朋友们。 “我知道你们都筋疲力尽了，我也知道我可能看起来是不可战胜的，但我不是，我也没兴趣再死一次，所以请你们，为了我，尽快行动起来。集中注意力。”

传奇人物用各种肯定的语言回应了，然后匆匆离去。

Ava握着女朋友的手，坐在小床旁边的凳子上，尽量不表现出恐惧。“你感觉怎么样？”

“汗流浃背。说真的，如果没有得到一个真正的好高潮，没有人应该流这么多汗。”

Ava忍不住吃吃笑起来，“是吗？”

“是啊！太恶心了，我甚至没有享受到乐子，也没有赚到一个。”

“让我们集中精力让你好起来吧。”

“好计划。”

Sara闭上眼睛，让身体放松下来。另一方面，她的思想比以前更加紧张。她知道她应该做什么。她应该把Ava推开，告诉Gideon激活指令MEDCAGE。她应该进行医学隔离并留在那里。但是她做不到。只有Ava的手放在她手上和这女人眼中那种坚定而充满爱意的眼神才能让Sara保持理智。

不过……她眼里的怒火。她紧紧抓住情人的手臂。她胸中那股原始的愤怒。她知道这一切意味着什么。她目不转睛地盯着自己最好的武器。她吓坏了。上一次她的嗜血欲望占据了她的身体……她不能让这种事情再次发生。她不确定自己是否足够坚强来阻止这一切。Gideon的第二轮镇静剂使她无法进一步思考这个问题。


	2. 转折点

# 2\. 转折点

Sara醒来，她眨着眼睛，直到能清楚地看到周围的环境。除了Ava，医疗舱里已经空了，她俯在Sara的小床上，轻轻地打着鼾。船长尽可能安静地移动，激活耳机，低声说，“Gideon？”

“什么事，船长？”

“我现在感觉好多了。我精神不正常吗？”

“没有，船长。你的生命体征已经恢复正常，我觉得你的精神状态并不‘疯狂’。”

Sara朝着天花板微笑， “谢谢。”

“嗯，”熟睡的局长嘟囔着。

“Aves？”Sara摇了摇另一个女人的肩膀，“Ava，醒醒。”

“嗯？Sara？你还好吗？”

“我没事！Gideon刚刚确认了。我又恢复正常了。”

“天——你确定吗！”

“我保证！”

“而且时间刚刚好。” “看来Charlie、Tomaz小姐和Rory先生正在被联盟成员追赶。”

在Gideon还没来得及说完她的话之前Sara从小床上跳了下来，“该我出场了！”

“哇，Sara，等等！”Ava站在门前，“你确定吗？”

“是的，我确定。Gideon刚刚批准了我。你听到她说的了。所以现在，我要穿上真正的衣服，帮助我的团队。”

Ava看着另一个女人绕过她，消失在大厅里。被咬后留下的伤疤在她长满雀斑的皮肤上还是新鲜的红色。

——

Sara从她的有利位置看到了暴徒，就在山腰稍高一点的地方。至少有4个，也许5个，全副武装的人在追赶她的船员。Sara观察着，等待着，等待着出其不意。他们越来越近，她越来越紧地抓住了她的武器。

“金发妞！”

“喂，船长！”

“Sara！Sara，住手！”

她听到了有声音在喊她，但不明白他们是在和她说话。至少现在没有。直到血溅到她的脸上，她才回过神来，意识到是 ** _谁_** 在说话。然后她意识到 ** _为什么_** 。

共有六名联盟成员，散落在雪地上，他们被摧毁的尸体上流出的各种液体浸透了整座山。Sara怀疑他们是否能被辨认出来。她抬头看着她的团队成员，看到了他们的恐惧，伴随着淡淡的忧虑。

“回到船上去。”

Charlie指着尸体，“刚才到底发生了什么事？”

“我晚点再解释。回船上去。”

“你现在就解释！什么样的野蛮行径——”

“我说走！” Sara的眼睛闪着红光，把目光移开了。 ** _不要伤害他们_** 。她深吸了一口气，平静下来。“如果你不相信我能跟上，我就走在前面，但我们得赶紧离开这里。”

“它在哪儿？”Mick咕哝着，用枪瞄准船长，“给我看图腾，我就不开枪。”

“Mick，如果我有图腾，我现在就不会和你说话了。”

他哼了一声，微微放低了武器。“带路吧，船长。”

Sara走过她的船员，带着他们回到船上，举起血淋淋的双手。

——

“太震撼了！ 而且非常吓人。简直是血腥现场！ 她就像野兽或一台机器！ 某一时刻，她一手拿着一个家伙的两把刀，然后把他像鱼一样开膛破肚！” Charlie模仿着这个动作，她这样描述道，“她空着的手抓住他的头发，然后把他从肚子到脖子撕开 ！太邪门了。”

“谢谢你生动的解释，Charlie。” Ray转向房间另一头的女人，“Sara？”他竭力掩饰自己的厌恶之情。

船长俯身看着地图桌，目光从船员身上移开，“我不知道发生了什么事。我……我断片了。”

“断片了？”

“没错。前一分钟，我正在接近局势，下一分钟我的嘴里有陌生人的血，我不知道中间发生了什么。我不记得像杀鱼一样杀人，也不记得杀过任何人。”

“而我们仍然不知道为什么会发生这种情况？为什么你会失去控制？”

“不，Nate，我们不知道。”

“等等，难道只有我一个人认为这很明显吗？”其他人都转向Zari，她说，“Sara在南达帕尔巴特，在那里她学会了如何成为一个杀手，她面对的是那些如果不阻止他们就会杀死我们的人。看起来战斗反应混合了一些老式的巴甫洛夫条件反射。”

“这是个很好的理论，Z，但这无法解释断片。”

“从技术层面来说，这只是一种假设，而非理论。”

Nate拍了拍Ray的肩膀，这位科学家喃喃自语道，“放手吧，伙计。”

Zari耸了耸肩，走进房间，坐在最近的椅子上，试图表达冷静。“我对此没有解释，但如果你担心，你随时可以让Gideon检查你。”

“今天早上我出去之前，她帮我洗清了嫌疑。”

“那还担心什么？那只是一时失手。你会东山再起的，你总是这样。”

Sara对另一个女人意外的支持微笑， “谢谢，Z。”


	3. 任务控制

# 3\. 任务控制

失败一

即使她团队的其他成员看不到也没关系。他们的线人眼里有种黑暗，这种神情让Sara感到紧张不安。她知道这意味着什么。她知道他想要什么。她不会让他得逞。即使她的团队在投票中胜出打败了她，然后走进陷阱里，Sara也不会让他伤害她的家人。传奇人数不多，但是他们的敌方火力十足。尽管如此，这位领导人的眼里还是有那种神情。然后，Sara意识到真正的陷阱是什么。传奇在仓库的正中央，正好在一块可疑的厚油布下面，那个眼神黑暗的男人手里拿着某种有线装置。引爆器。 _ **哦，见鬼** 。_

Sara清醒过来时，她正站在他的尸体旁。或者说他还剩下的身体旁。切断他的手以确保他不能松开按钮是明智的。把他手臂的其余部分打断了好几处，使得骨头像竖在墙上炮塔一样……这是过度杀戮。包括那些在她身边的人。传奇人物以前在一次任务中杀过人，但只是在必要的时候。甚至Mick也确保他的 **火焰喷射器** 更像是电击战术，而不是谋杀武器。Rip跟Sara说得很清楚，他不是要组建穿越时空的刺客联盟，杀人是最后的手段。Sara不知道如果Rip看到她刚才的所作所为，他会说什么。

“船长？” Ray犹豫地朝Sara走了一步，他的爆能枪嗡嗡地发出低强度脉冲，而不是通常处于休眠状态。“也许你应该回到船上去。我想我们可以从这里开始处理，你看起来有点……”

“好，收到了，Ray。” 她厉声说，擦着脸，抹去眼睛周围的汗水和血渍。“几个小时后回来，否则我会让 Ava 派她的手下帮忙收拾。”

“好的，遵命，”那工程师说，走到一边，让Sara按他们进来的路离开大楼。

船长经过每一个人时都避免与他们目光接触。她已经能感觉到他们可怜的目光，她不需要再看到这种眼神了。

失败二

这次她的工作只是监视。她不会在任何地方接近行动，所以她不可能伤害任何人。 ** _只要看着这家伙的儿子们，确保他们远离大厅。_** Charlie是个足够好的演员，可以愚弄一个人的员工，但愚弄不了他的儿子。Sara所要做的就是确保他们没有机会把事情搞砸。她就在附近，假扮成公司新建侧楼的检查员之一。她会四处走动，尽可能小心地跟着儿子们，拿着她的记事板，检查门是否锁好了。

那些儿子们从未注意过她。他们太过忙于争论在一些设计计划出了差错之后如何将下一阶段的建设纳入新的侧楼……Sara 听了一会儿就不再听到他们的争论了，她被耳机里的喋喋不休弄得心烦意乱。他们目标的妻子出人意料地出现了，而传奇们则竭尽全力让她远离Charlie。

“她往东走了。”

“我不知道这里哪条路是东边，西装头。”

“是左边，Mick。”

“你的左边还是我的左边？”

“为什么是我的左边？你甚至都看不到我面对的方向？”

“哦，真主在上，Mick。”Zari嘶嘶地说，“是这边！就闭嘴吧跟我来。”

“我为什么要相信你？”

“因为我必须知道主要的方向才能知道麦加在哪里，你个混蛋。”

“伙计们，这没帮到忙！”Nate急切地低声说。

她的团队继续争论，Sara感到她的肩膀紧绷了起来。她在一个双门的会议室前停了下来，假装在检查门面，而兄弟俩则站在走廊中间，互相大喊大叫。一个兄弟透过Sara的假眼镜与她进行了眼神交流，时间似乎变慢了。

她可以发誓她在他脑袋里呆了一会儿，在他脑海里低语着她的挫败烦躁之情，然后又回到了她的身体里。他的眼睛变黑了，虹膜被黑色的瞳孔遮住了，然后他抓住了他兄弟的喉咙。Sara惊恐地看着兄弟们开始互相殴打，每一次殴打都变得越来越强烈，越来越具有破坏性。

其他几个商人和承包商冲过去想把他们俩分开，但却被远超出了兄弟俩真实水平的能力甩了开来。

Sara向后退了几步，激活耳机，消失在围观的人群中。“伙计们，我们有麻烦了。”

“Sara，你做了什么？”

“ ** _我什么也没做，_** ** _John。_** 但是这两兄弟互相发泄了太多的愤怒。接下来几分钟肯定会有人来告诉Charlie的。我们必须离开这里。”

“在西边出口等我们。”

“那是东方的反义词，Rory。”

“走开，风女。”

Sara关掉了通讯设备，向集合点跑去。兄弟间的争吵不可能是她的错，但她仍然觉得自己有很大的责任。从逻辑上讲，她知道这很荒谬。她没有对那些人做任何事。或者她有吗？那双浅棕色的眼睛变成午夜般的黑色的记忆掠过她的脑海，使她充满了恐惧。也许她并不 ** _想_** 做什么，但肯定发生了什么。兄弟中的一个看见Sara的眼睛开始发生了什么。也许这与逻辑无关。

失败三

他们的目标跑进了拥挤不堪的城市动物园，Sara低声咆哮着。“散开。找到他。别让他伤害任何平民。”

她的团队回应以理解，配合散开，然后她在周围人群中失去了他们踪影。她没有看到他们中的任何一个沿着中间的小路走，可能把这个留给了她，所以她沿着那条路出发了。围在企鹅笼子周围的人大多是孩子，还有几个不是Sara的目标的男人，所以她扫视着路人。两只较大的企鹅开始互相尖叫，越来越有侵略性地拍打着它们的小翅膀，于是人群涌向前想看得更清楚一些。Sara摆脱了人群，来到池塘边，那里的鸭子和火烈鸟似乎在为领地而争吵。这一带的树荫让人很难从人群中看到正脸。Sara继续前进，到达了动物园的中心，那里的小路分叉指向非洲本土动物。鸵鸟开始以最快的速度在围栏里跑来跑去，这让动物园管理员大吃一惊，他们似乎正在介绍大型鸟类。这些动物朝饲养员踢来踢去，吓得观众向后退了几步。有个观众一动不动，让Sara清楚地看到了他。她摸了摸耳机，“我看到他了。”

“你在哪儿？”

“这地方的死角。在鸟类小径上。”

“朝你的方向去了。”

Sara和她看着的那男人眼神相遇，内心一凛。她的目标跑开了，进入了动物园的深处，她向他冲去。“该死。我被发现了！他往鸟舍方向去了！”

“什么？”

“巨大的鸟类温室。”

Sara躲开了成群的家庭、散步者和推车，尽量让目标保持在她的视线范围内。她看着他从人群中挤过去，粗暴地撞在他和目的地之间的任何人身上。他的方法比她的更快，Sara 短暂地闪回到在南达帕尔巴特附近的市场追赶一个男人的记忆中，她在追捕猎物的过程中几乎没有注意到随之而来的破坏。 ** _做个好人糟透了。_**

她冲进鸟舍的主室，她的目标已经领先了好几码。就她所知，他现在可能已经出去了。这是她正在接近的团队需要弄清楚的。她只需要在他意识到自己被逼到了多大的困境，并做出让平民陷入危险的事情之前找到他。她扫视了一下人群，小心翼翼地走进了玻璃建筑。鸟儿们在她周围徘徊，在层层叠叠的笼子里尖叫着。Sara发现自己站在建筑的中央，站在一群孩子的后面，动物园管理员正在展示一个鸟巢。

“这些蛋今天就要孵化了，”动物园管理员说，“它们是非常稀有的金丝雀。”凤头金丝雀通常每天只下一个蛋，但这两只颜色较深的金丝雀蛋是在一夜之间出现的。”

金丝雀蛋开始原地颤动，一些出现了裂缝，另一些倒了下来。孩子们倒抽了一口冷气，Sara愣住了。她看着小鸟破壳而出，开始试着用它们新生的腿移动。它们互相推挤，踩在兄弟姐妹身上，用它们小小的尖锐的声音叽叽喳喳地叫着。看到这一幕，Sara开始微笑，然后听到她的目标大声咒骂，跑回她站着的房间。她转过身对动物园管理员说：“把所有人都带出去。马上！”

“再说一遍？”

“没时间解释了，走吧，快走！”

逃犯狂乱地看着出口，Sara意识到她的团队已经把所有出口都封锁了。她为她们的成功感到骄傲。

然后目标意识到他的选择是什么。他抓住一个年轻的男孩，可能只有14或15岁，并举枪指着孩子的头。“让我走，不然我就开枪了！”

动物园管理员意识到情况有多严重，于是把鸟巢交给了她的助手，然后把孩子们赶到出口，并大声呼喊让其他游客人也撤离。

人质的朋友们惊恐地站在附近，他们的朋友在持枪男人的手下尽量不惊慌。

Sara看着男孩的朋友们，示意他们后退。他们拖着脚步向后退了几步，但还是紧紧地跟在旁边。Sara等到大楼里没有其他人时，才举起双手向前迈了一步。“放开他。”

“不！我做了我必须做的！”

“我明白。但如果你杀了一个孩子，没有人会同情你。”

目标紧紧抓住男孩，“如果你放我走，我就不用这么做了！”

“他没必要参与其中。” Sara走过附近的那群男孩，指着他们，“让他和他的朋友们一起走吧。如果你愿意，我可以做你的人质。让他走吧。”

头顶上的鸟儿淹没了他的回答。它们的叫声变得更加狂乱，一些雄性开始互相攻击。

Sara又往前走了一步。“我想你和我都知道，你不会带着平民人质离开这里。我的团队已经包围了这栋建筑。”

“我拿枪指着一个孩子的头的时候，他们不会和我交手。”

“热浪可能会。”

“谁？”

“没关系。”Sara走得更近，在动物的尖叫中提高声音，“让他走。”

“不行。”

 **_“_ ** **_放开那孩子。_ ** **_”_ **

“不！再靠近我就开枪了！”

Sara在脑海里听到了他的声音：“我们不可能都活着离开这里。”

她看到他的眼睛变黑了，就像那线人和 CEO 的儿子一样。她冲上前，拉住男孩的衬衫。“你不能伤害他！”

这个少年跌向Sara，在逃犯开枪自杀之前给了她足够的时间来遮住他的眼睛。

剩下的任务是一片模糊。时间局的特工现身清理现场，编辑记忆。Sara记得从混乱中溜走，在乘波号上与她的队伍会面，但是细节在她的脑海里是一团糟。整个晚上队员们放松的同时她在沉默中度过。晚饭后，她回到自己的房间，在那里躲了一夜。

梦的开头是任务的重现。梦境详细地描述着任务，就好像Sara一直带着摄像机一样。然后枪响了，时间慢了下来。Sara在梦中睁开眼睛，她看到了鸟巢，里面装满了蛋壳和金丝雀宝宝。黑色的鸟蛋终于孵化了，一对鸟儿从中出现，一只全黑，一只全白。直到Sara惊醒，她才想起了巢穴里的恐怖; 所有的小鸟都完全不动了，白色的金丝雀在它们的尸体上走来走去。这么长时间以来，Sara第一次任由自己蜷缩起来哭泣。


	4. 隐瞒

已经过去四个时间错误了。在时间穿梭区很难以其他方式记录时间。自从 Sara 被咬以来，她已经执行了四次任务，但是她仍然觉得自己的杀戮欲还没有得到控制。当然，她关于谁会攻击、背叛或试图杀死传奇的直觉是准确的，但这似乎只会让她更难控制自己的杀人欲望。即使不是她杀的人，她的存在似乎也足以引发一场死斗。她的存在和一点眼神交流就足矣。

传奇们以为她和Ava正在寻找解决办法，但事实是Sara什么都没有告诉Ava。她避开了她的女朋友和她的团队，选择独自呆在只有船长才能进入的储藏室里。Gideon被禁止告诉船员这件事，所以如果他们试图在她的房间里找到Sara，Gideon只能说Sara不在那里。Ava也不能传送进去，所以当她的女朋友撒谎说她在执行任务时，她只好相信Sara的话。Sara知道文件上的差异迟早会引起局长的注意，但在此之前，她会尽量安慰自己。

再多的冥想似乎也没有帮助。她又杀人了。再一次。又一次。再一次。她无法把那些画面从脑海中抹去。她似乎也无法把指甲里的血弄出来。 ** _只是在南达帕尔巴特差点死掉的恐惧。仅此而已。没有什么邪恶的事情发生。_** 她知道她在自欺欺人。

她试着回想上一次感到如此失控是什么时候了。一个黑色的护身符浮现在脑海里，它的重量仍然留在她胸口皮肤上。那是不一样的。那是图腾本身的吸引力和Mallus的影响。然而，他们并非凭空行动。恶魔之所以被她吸引，是因为她身上的黑暗，而图腾也是同样的原因。她可以随心所欲地指责外部力量，但这并不能改变事实；因为Sara，她是杀手。不是因为死亡图腾，也不是因为某种跨维怪兽。Sara自己就 ** _是_** 那个怪物。Sara本人 ** _是_** 死亡。

她睁开眼睛，几乎尖叫起来。死亡图腾就在那里，在她的手掌上。她不记得自己站了起来，也不记得自己走过狭小的空间，也不记得自己将图腾从牢笼中释放出来。她把它放回箱子里，砰地一声关上盖子，用颤抖的双手输入锁码，然后用颤抖的双腿后退。

 **不** 。Sara深吸了一口气，强迫身体放松下来。 ** _不。我不是死亡。我不是怪物。我也不会变成他们。_**

****

——与此同时，在时间局——

“Ava？”

局长从电脑上抬起头，微笑着说， “Nora！这是一个惊喜。我以为所有的传奇都出去执行任务了。”

“是的，这就是我们在这里的原因。” Nora走进房间，给Ray一点空间，让他跟在她后面穿过门。“我们需要谈谈。”

Ava皱起眉头，点了点头。“好吧，关上门，坐下。”

——

“等等，这么说Sara一直在撒谎？对我们所有人撒谎？”

Nora耸耸肩，“似乎是这样。”

“你确定她不是去看望家人什么的吗？”

“肯定。”

Ava靠在扶手椅上，叹了口气。她用手理着头发，但似乎没有什么能帮助她放松。Sara一直在撒谎，失踪，再次杀人，撒谎，再次失踪以掩盖真相。“这种情况持续多久了？”

”自从在南达帕尔巴特执行任务以来。”

“她在南达尔巴特没有杀人，她差点被杀。”

Ray和Nora交换了一下眼神。

“哦，她还有什么没告诉我的？”

Nora低头看了看她的手，Ray清了清嗓子。“Mick、Charlie和Zari被六个联盟成员追赶。”

“我记得。”

“所以Sara出去帮助他们，因为她最了解那个地方，而且独自旅行是最不引人注目的。”

“是的，到目前为止，我都知道。”

Nora抬起头，打断了Ray的话。“她把他们六个人都杀了。残忍地。他们甚至不是训练有素的成员。他们是守卫。她本可以用一只手阻止他们而不杀死任何一个人，但她把他们都消灭了。”

Ava艰难地咽了口唾沫，倾身向前，胳膊肘支在膝盖上。她张开嘴想说话，然后又闭上了。她不知道该说什么。“我们得和Sara谈谈。”

“这就是我们在这里的原因。” Ray笑了，“我们认为你是她最不可能发泄的人。如果有人要领导这次干预会议，那一定是你。”

Ava点点头，试图想出解决这个问题的最好办法。“我认为我们应该让其他人置身事外。当然，通知他们，但他们不需要在场。人越少越好。”

“很高兴我们同意这一点。”Nora环视了一下办公室。“我们应该邀请她到这里来，还是在一个中立的地方见面? ”

“不，我想我们应该去找她。”

“问题是，”Ray耸了耸肩，“我们不知道她在哪儿。”

“我们知道她最终会回到乘波号上。”

——几小时后——

Sara大步走进她的办公室，一看到迎接她的景象就愣住了。Nora和Ray坐在她的沙发上，面对着Ava，Ava坐在最近的椅子上。她们静静地交谈着，对于Sara的出现，他们都表现出明显的紧张。

“嘿，宝贝，你有时间坐下来和我们谈谈吗？”

Sara小心翼翼地走到门边的座位上。Ava尽量用随意的语气说话，但是船长很轻易地看穿了。这并不是一次普通的、友好的谈话。她甚至不确定这是不是有关任务或者任何与工作相关的事情。

“听着，Sara，你完全有权保护自己的隐私，作为船长更是如此，但有些事情你不应该只对自己保密。” Ava在她的椅子上扭动着，“特别是当你不得不对我们撒谎来保护它们的时候。”

 ** _该死_** 。该来的终于还是来了，Sara感到她的心跳加速了。“你看，Ava——”

“实际上，船长，”Ray打断道，“我们都要先分享我们的想法和感受，然后你才有机会回应。”

Sara紧抓住木制扶手，点了点头。只要配合就行了。 ** _这会给你时间想出解决办法。_**

“我知道我对这个团队来说还是新手，”Nora开始说，紧紧地抓着自己的手，“而且，我知道说在所有人之中我来说这些话，是非常虚伪的，但是……我认为——我们，传奇——认为你可能不会像你想象的那样控制得了你的黑暗一面。这使许多任务处于危险之中，一些队员表达了……恐惧。”

“这并不是说我们不信任你！” Ava澄清，“我们都相信你有能力控制自己，我们只是认为，也许，你通常的方法这一次没起作用。”

“我们不希望你自己只能想出新的办法。” Ray对他的船长露出了最支持他的微笑，“我们都想帮助你，不管我们能做什么。”

“只是求你，求求你，别再觉得你必须对每个人撒谎了。” Ava靠向Sara的椅子，但犹豫着要不要伸手越过她们之间的几英寸，“特别是对我。我永远站在你这边，你知道的。”

“我知道。”Sara点点头，瞥了一眼Ava的眼睛，然后又把目光移开。

“如果你愿意，现在轮到你了。”

“谢谢，Ray。” Sara慢慢地吸气，同时吐气。“天啊，我真希望我知道该说什么。我……我几乎不知道发生了什么，更不用说什么能帮助解决这个问题了。”

“没关系！”他说，一边跳起来，围着地图桌打转。“我们可以来场头脑风暴。”

Sara 把手放在额头上，“ Ray，”

“也许我们可以有一个安全词。” Ray绕着桌子转了一圈、两圈，一边说，“所以当你感觉到它要来的时候，我们可以把你从这种情况中解救出来。”

”不是这样的——”

“哦！或者我们可以使用Zari的软件和Gideon解读大脑的东西来运行一些模拟。看看我们能否确定一个触发点。”

“这不是什么我们可以——”

“除非一个受控的环境不足以让它显现出来。”

每次来回踱步的人走到Sara面前，她都觉得身体痒得要跳起来。她不知道一旦站起来她会做什么，但是她不能想象那会有多好。“Ray，停下。”

“我想我们可以把你放到纳粹德国去，不会有人想念他们的。”

Ava用她的警告语气说，“我们不会仅仅为了研究Sara的情况而制造一个时代错误。”

“不，你是对的，局长。我只是随便说说。放弃德国的想法。糟糕的度假胜地。” Ray振作起来，开始走得更快。“嘿！也许就是这样可以！我敢打赌，船长只是压力太大了，好好度个假会有帮助的。”

Sara深吸了一口气想回答，但Nora抢在她之前回答了。

“我不认为温泉疗养能治愈嗜血欲望。”

”那是因为不可能是治——”

“解药！当然！” “我们只需要找到治疗方法！上次我和Felicity谈话时，她告诉了我箭队的一切情况，我几乎可以肯定她提到了罗伊和一个复活泉。我应该打电话问问她。Gideon？”

“ ** _够了！_** ”

Ava心惊胆战地看着Sara站起来，一拳打在接近的Ray的脸上。高个子男人因为冲击倒下，不省人事，瘫在Sara脚边。Sara本人似乎并没有因为自己的所作所为而感到惊慌，也没有因为身后女人的喘息而感到惊慌。Sara对她们的质问都充耳不闻，同时从桌上抓起一支笔举过头顶，跪在Ray身旁。

如果不是Nora用魔法将笔弹射到对面，它就会扎在Ray的脖子上。她的下一个咒语是让Sara睡着，让金发女子倒在她的潜在受害者身边。Ava和Nora冲向她们各自的爱人，检查她们。

Ava把Sara抱在怀里，看着她的朋友用几句咒语固定住Ray的鼻子。“刚才到底发生了什么？”

“这正是我们一直在谈论的。”

“不。不可能，”Ava低头看着她的女朋友，然后又抬头看着Nora。“她甚至没有受到攻击。”

“我知道。”

“她没有遇到任何危险！”

“我知道。”

“她只是……天哪，发生什么事？”

Ray醒来时咳嗽了一声，双手本能地摸向鼻子， “她弄断了！她打断了我的鼻子。”

“我修好了，你现在没事了。” Nora保证，帮他坐起来，检查他的后脑勺有没有受伤，“你没事。”

“你给Felicity打电话是认真的吗？”

Ray看了看Ava，点了点头，放开了他的鼻子，伸展了一下周围的肌肉。“是的。要我现在打吗？”

“等你换完衬衫。上面有点血迹，就在那儿，对。”

“该死，”他嘟囔着，让Nora扶他站起来。

“我去帮他换衣服，然后我们从他的房间打电话给箭队，”女巫说，“Zari应该把笼子放在实验室里。你能自己把她带过去吗？”

“好，我来。” Ava再次低下头，当她意识到Sara一直在躲着她时，她的心都碎了。


	5. 呼唤

所以就这样决定了。Sara会在实验室的笼子里过夜，睡在帆布床上，等待团队给她带来食物，第二天早上放她出来。最糟糕的不是笼子，也不是新床的僵硬，甚至不是持续的监视，而是Ava回到局里时脸上的表情。一个乐观的声音在Sara的头脑试图说服她，Ava只是担心她的女朋友，但Sara没被说服。她不能动摇Ava和其他人对Sara的缺乏自制力深感失望的想法。船长一个人睡着了，满脑子都是让大家失望的想法。

“起来。”

Sara眨了眨眼睛，那个声音，她知道那个声音。

“Ta-er al Sahfer，起来。”

Sara坐起身，转过身来，“Nyssa？你在这儿干什么？”

“ **你** 在这儿干什么？”

“这是我的船。”

“那这间牢房呢？这是你平时睡觉的地方吗？”

”停下， Nyssa。我在这里是保护大家。”

“保护？”

“我不能停止杀戮，我差点刺伤了Ray！”

“所以他们受到保护，因为你缺乏控制？因为你的弱点？”

“停下。”

“不然呢？你在那里能对我做什么？”

Sara看着Nyssa走向控制面板。“不要。Nyssa，不要碰那个。”

“你怕你自己？”

“我很软弱，好吗？这就是你想听到的吗？我很软弱，我知道。把那平板放下吧。”

“不行。”

“Nyssa，求你了。”

“不。”

”你不知道你在做什么——”

”“不，Sara，我知道。你才是那个迷失的人。如果你能安静下来，我可以帮你重新找到路。”

“不是这样的，Nyssa，求你了。”

刺客戴着手套的双手在屏幕上舞动，解除了禁锢Sara的护盾。“这边。”

“ Nyssa，”

“你要么跟着我学习控制，要么留下来，成为你最害怕的东西。”

Sara低头看着自己的身体，现在已经穿上了联盟的服装。胆汁涌上了她的喉咙。“Nyssa，”

“我不会永远等下去。”

Sara抬起头来，看到Nyssa正站在走廊里。她跟在另一个女人后面跑，发现她的长袍又变成了她的睡衣，松了一口气。Nyssa在船长的储藏室外面停了下来。这里离实验室比Sara记忆中的要近得多。Nyssa轻松地打开门走了进去。

“待在这儿。”

Sara发现自己被固定在那个地方。“Nyssa？Nyssa，你在干什么？你为什么在这里？谁叫你来的？”

“是你，”Sara自己的声音说，声音在空间里回响。船长经常试图忘记的那个Sara走了出来。“你一直在呼唤我，我也一直在呼唤你，但你还没有接受这种联系。为什么？”

Sara把目光从金丝雀上移开，“我不想再玩这个游戏了。”

“你当然不想。” 黑衣的幽灵从她身边走过去，“你宁愿挣扎着游泳，也不愿意接受眼前的救生衣。”

“上次我在游泳时接受帮助，结果上了Ivo的船。下次换个比喻吧，你这个愚蠢的小玩意儿。”

过去的Sara笑了，笑声空洞地回荡着。”“我知道我说了什么，我也知道你需要什么。你会在适当的时候意识到这一点。但现在……”

Sara回头看着她自己，想看看另一个Sara，却发现她又一次站在笼子里。她再次向前望去，那里站着她自己的幽灵，举着死亡图腾像祭品一样献给她。

“最后一次机会，Lance。”

“走开。”

图腾被收了回去。“从第一天开始你就知道这是什么。你一直都知道。当你准备好承认这一点的时候，我会在这里。”

“ ** _滚！_** ” Sara在帆布床上尖叫着醒过来。从房间里灯光的亮度来看，已经是早上了。她用手捂着脸，试图把那个梦的记忆赶走。 ** _那不是真的。那不是真的。那不是真的。_** Sara没有理由去纠缠于这件事的任何一部分。这只是她潜意识在作妖。尽管如此，它至少提供了一个好主意。


	6. 专业知识

酒馆的门开了，Sara从破旧的木桌上抬起头来。从顾客们的反应来看，他们显然认出了他们看到的那个女人，但是他们没有想到会在这里看到她。有些人给了她足够的空间，有些人试图让自己看起来比实际更清醒，其他人则尽量不引起她的注意。她黑色的眼睛扫视着人群，直到落在唯一在场的另一个女人身上。

Nyssa al Ghul动作精准地走向Sara，神态自若。她拉出的椅子坐了下来，没有把她的目光从金发女子的脸上移开。“我以为再也见不到你了。”

“我本来没打算这么做。”

“那是什么改变了呢？”

“我需要你的帮助。”

Nyssa 几乎嗤之以鼻。 ** _当然_** 。“我明白了。”

“请不要这样。我不会像Oliver那样利用你。他离开是因为他不在乎，我离开是因为你和我都太在乎了。”

“不管怎样，我落单了。又一次。”

“过去几年里，我一直在努力不再杀人。试图做好事，拯救世界。”

“我也是。”

Sara努力不让自己的震惊表现在脸上。她无法想象 Nyssa 能忍受杀戮的冲动那么久。“真的吗？”

“Thea Queen和Roy Harper帮助我找到并摧毁了剩下的复活泉。我在训练Oliver的女儿继承他的遗志。我已经解散了联盟，并且我正试图弄清楚‘正常’人是怎么生活的。”

“这……这太棒了，Nyssa，我真为你感到骄傲。”

“嗯。” Nyssa交叉双臂，看着Sara。这个矮个子的女人并不好，这一点Nyssa自己也看得出来。她甚至没有像一个经过多年正规武术训练的人那样坐着。毫无疑问，Nyssa的自尊心受到了伤害，但是她的心仍为Sara Lance而跳动。没有什么能改变这一点。“我有什么可以帮你的？”

Sara把手从膝盖上移到桌面上，身子靠得更近，不让别人知道她们的谈话。“你对第一个复活泉了解多少？”

Nyssa紧张起来。“为什么这么问？”

“我不打算制造，或者使用它，或者找到另一个。不是那样的。我……”Sara看着Nyssa放松下来，只是轻轻地问， “你知道是否有什么一个存在，或者一个不属于这个世界的生物，与恶魔有关吗？”

Nyssa皱起深色的眉眉头，她倾身问道，“谁告诉你的？”

“没有人。” Sara向后退开，掀起她的衬衫，露出了她躯干上大大的半圆形牙印。“当它想吃了我当晚餐时，我才知道它的存在。”

Nyssa猛地吸了一口气，不是很大声，但还是听得见，瞒不过Sara。“亲爱的，我……Sara……你是怎么被这个怪物咬的？”

Sara拉下衬衫，发出一声紧张的嗤笑，“信不信由你，我一直在利用时间旅行拯救世界。”

Nyssa把头转向右边，扬起怀疑的眉毛。“时间旅行？”

“我知道这听起来很疯狂，但这是真的。” Sara从口袋里掏出一枚戒指，递给了Nyssa。

Nyssa的手飞快地握住另一个女人苍白的手指。“Sara，求你了！你知道那东西不能离开院子的！”

“我还知道是你毁了它。”

Nyssa 对着那个东西眨了眨眼，然后又看着Sara，“你怎么会有这个？”

“我向打造它的人借的。别担心，我会还回去的。”

Nyssa看着Sara把那古老的珠宝放回了口袋。她好奇地盯着对面那个阴沉的女人。“这就是你需要我帮忙的地方？和联盟的历史有关？”

“和复活泉的历史有关。它们的起源与咬我的那个恶魔有关。”

Nyssa表明了她的态度，她们都清楚。她抿起嘴，靠近Sara。“传说，当你杀死这个恶魔的时候，复活泉是唯一剩下的东西。第一个拉斯追踪了这个物种在这个世界的活动，发现它们倾向于追随能量线。它们只能在这些线的特定交叉点被杀死或繁殖，这使它们具有肉体。第一个拉斯跟随其中一个到达南达帕尔巴特的交叉点，杀死了它，在那里创造了复活泉。联盟一直声称那是第一个复活泉，但在此之前就有关于青春之泉的故事。”

“以前有人被咬过吗？”

“这些都是猜测，至少是几百年的口口相传，”

“ Nyssa，”

她又抿起了嘴，瞥了一眼旁边一群特别吵闹的醉汉。“有。”

Sara的精力似乎一下子恢复过来。“然后呢？”

“这是已知的第一起嗜血杀戮事件。那个被咬伤的人狂暴地持续了好几个晚上，屠杀了他的整个村庄，然后因精疲力竭和受伤而死。”

随着酒吧的喧闹声在他们周围越来越大，两人之间弥漫着一种阴郁的寂静。

“我明白了。”

”“是吗？因为你看起来并没有任何狂暴迹象。” Nyssa 把手放在 Sara 的手上，“有没有可能咬伤和复活泉之间没有联系？”

“不。我知道我的嗜血欲望是什么感觉，我知道如何控制它。这是……相似的，有关联的，但与我的正常情况相差甚远。” Sara看着Nyssa的眼睛，比之前更加直接了当，“我想我正在改变。我觉得我的嗜血欲要把我吞噬了。我认为最终会像那个狂暴的人一样，而且我也无法阻止自己。我再也控制不了了。我……我很害怕，Nyssa。”

这个东方女人已经很多年没有在她的爱人身上看到这样的脆弱了。Nyssa 用手指缠住Sara的。“我会尽我所能帮助你，Sara。”

“所有？” Sara几乎可以看出Nyssa眼中的恐惧。高个子女人纤细的手指只是稍稍抽离了一点，但Sara把它们拉了回来。“Nyssa，如果我完全迷失了方向，你可能是唯一能阻止我的人。我需要知道你不会让我杀任何我在乎的人。求你了。”

黑发女子吸了一口气，紧紧握住Sara的手，“好，我保证。”

Sara明显放松了，“谢谢。”

“当然。”Nyssa露出一丝微笑，“为你做任何事，亲爱的。”

Sara的目光从另一个女人的脸上移开。“Nyssa，你应该知道我——”

“你找到某个人了吗？他对你好吗？”

“她是的，”Sara说话时脸红了，“她太棒了。”

“很好。”Nyssa说，把另一只手放在她们的手上，“我真心为你高兴。”

Sara强迫自己再次看着Nyssa的眼睛。她知道这不是谎言，但她也知道这不是全部的事实。“我会永远爱你。”

“我知道，亲爱的。我从来没有体会过像你这样的爱，如果我冰冷的心仍然放不下，那么我知道你那颗充满同理心的灵魂一定也有同样的感觉。”

Sara微笑着低头看着她们的手。“说话像诗人的刺客。几乎比时间旅行还难以置信。”

“几乎如此。”

沉默再次降临在两人之间，这次比之前更令人欣慰。Sara听见Nyssa吸了一口气，抬头看着她说话。不管是什么，她没有机会说出来。

一个服务员走近他们的桌子，放下两个杯子，用阿拉伯语告诉两个女人是哪一桌的男人送来的。

Nyssa恼怒地看着追求者，用空闲的手把两杯饮料都倒在地上，然后把杯子递还给男孩。各方都明白了她的意思，男孩从桌子边跑开了。

一个最大声的醉汉站起来拖着脚走了过去。

“求求了，老天啊，不要。”Sara低声说，“不是现在。”

“别理他就行，Sara。”

“我们需要离开。”

“胡说。我们完全有权在这里，就像他一样。别理他。”

那个醉汉含混不清地说着他的母语，Sara真希望自己一个字也听不懂。她盯着看的那张木桌似乎呈现出一种深红色。她感觉到胸中升起原始的仇恨，更加紧迫地捏了捏Nyssa的手。“这与他无关。我得走了。现在。”

“这和你的工作有关吗？他是什么重要人士吗？”

“不，相信我就好，我们必须离开这里。”

”如果我们不……”

“我没有时间解释！” Sara放开了Nyssa，站起身，在这个过程中把椅子撞倒了。“我们得走了！”

那个醉汉抓住Sara的肩膀，对她喋喋不休地讲着礼貌和尊重。

这就是她的怒火所需要的全部推动力。

**_狗娘养——_ **

她的视线先是变红，然后变黑，然后她被Nyssa抱出了酒吧。


	7. 莲花治疗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有主要角色受伤的描述。

“这是我见过的最令人印象深刻的机器。”

Sara微笑着走进船上的货舱。“是啊，她经常被这么评价。”

“她？”

“名字是乘波号。” Sara和Nyssa走上狭窄的楼梯时有点踉跄，“她来自未来，是一艘时间飞船。而且她是我的。”

“我希望有一天能听到完整的故事。”

“没问题。”Sara指着她们右手边的走廊，“这边去舰桥。”

“禁闭室？”

“不，不。”Sara确保说得更清楚。“舰桥。呃，指挥中心。行动指挥总部。”

“我明白了。”

“Gideon，”Sara叫道，吓了黑发女子一跳，“让大家到舰桥上。”

“马上，船长。”

Nyssa停下脚步，差点让Sara绊倒。“那是谁？”

“Gideon！她是我们的人工智能超级计算机？我不知道。她……”Sara摇了摇头，“有很多要解释的。”

“我明白了。我们该继续吗？我很想见见为这艘船工作的人。”

Sara克制住了大笑的冲动。“不要抱太大的希望。”

——

“这就是大名鼎鼎的Nyssa al Ghul？” Ray微笑着走近Sara椅子旁边那个陌生的女人，“很高兴见到你。我是Ray Palmer，Oliver和Felicity的朋友。”

Nyssa尽可能礼貌地和他握手，不让他知道她差点把他按在地上，因为他这么大胆地靠近她。“幸会。”

“请允许我介绍队里的其他人，船长？”

Sara歪歪脑袋，“现在真的是时候吗？”

“怎么，难道我们要在不知道对方名字的情况下一起工作吗？”

“很好，”船长疲惫地挥了挥手，“动作快点。”

“好极了！好的；Nyssa，我想让你见见Mick，Nate，Charlie，Zari，John和Nora。Ava很快就会加入我们。” Ray皱起眉头，转向Sara，“你确定我们不等时间局的人就开始吗？”

“是啊，我们的时间有点紧。”

“好！Nyssa，这是我们的队伍。队伍们，这是Nyssa。我们都已经介绍过了。舞台交给你们了。”

Nyssa看着Sara，Sara只是向后靠在椅子上，点点头作为回应。“好吧。撇开形式不谈，我们面临着一个非常严重的威胁。我以前从来没有遇到过。据我所知，你们是一千多年来第一个看到这个的人类。也就是说，我不知道如何才能扭转它对Sara的影响。”

船长接着开口，“Ray，和Felicity的通话有没有给我们提供什么线索？”

“有！她告诉我一种叫莲花药水的东西。”

Nyssa变得紧张起来，“她跟你说了什么？”

Ray被刺客紧促的语气吓了一跳。“只知道它是用来治愈Thea的嗜血欲望的，但对Ray Harper没有效果。”

“我以前听说过。等一下，”John丢下这句话，跑出了房间。

Sara转过身来，面对着Nyssa，她的声音安静而沉着，但她的眼睛背叛了她的感情。“有治疗嗜血欲望的方法吗？”

“事情没那么简单。”Nyssa看着人群，极力避免与Sara眼神接触。“这是一种难以置信的灵丹妙药，由日本的一个秘密组织守护着。”

“我们有一艘时间飞船，还有一群拥有超能力的人，”Sara厉声说道，“我相信我们能搞定的。”

Nyssa咬紧了牙关，一言不发。

Sara低下头，努力控制自己的情绪。“好吧。我们只需要等待局里的人，然后我们就可以追踪这条线索。”

“我们可能不需要去日本，亲爱的。” 术士说，拿着一本书看起来太现代，与魔法无关的书走进房间。“我就知道我以前听说过这个名字，莲花药水，我正好记得在哪里看到的。我在伦敦时曾经遇到过一个漂亮小伙子，他在黑市上复制各种各样的东西。有次他藏品中的莲花被盗了，之后就再也没有做过，但如果我们在那之前回去，我肯定能弄到一些。”

“船长，”Gideon宣布，“时间局致电我们。”

“接通她们，Gideon。” Sara把注意力转回到John身上，“你，带Charlie和Ray上逃生船去拜访你的线人。如果你走运了的话，告诉我们。”

当 Sara转向来电视频时，他们三人跑开了。

“Sara，你感觉好点了吗？”

“没有。和 Nyssa 聊天的时候又发作了一次。我没事！在我造成任何真正的伤害之前，她帮我回到了这里。John找到了一种可以治愈我的东西，所以我们接下来就要跟进那个线索。”

“哇。你挺忙。好吧。Gary和Mona被一些项目缠住了，一旦他们有时间他们仍就会继续查看档案。现在不适合我过去吗？”

Sara瞥了一眼Nyssa，她仍然像往常一样保持平静，然后对女朋友微笑。“一会儿见。”

“等不及了。” Ava笑着结束了电话，剩下的传奇向Sara做着挑逗的亲吻表情，Mick拖沓地走向厨房。

船长翻了个白眼。“去清理什么东西吧。我不在乎，只要离开我的舰桥就行了。”

Nate和Zari吃吃笑着离开了。

Nora在门边犹豫了一下，“你确定你会没事吗？”

“只是Nyssa和Ava。我会没事的。”

Nora瞥了一眼这个陌生的女人，然后回头看了看Sara。她转身离开，表情让人读不透。

Sara叹了口气，身体前倾，手撑在大腿上。

“Sara？”

“我没事，Nys。”

“我应该相信你说的吗？”

Sara发出一声轻笑，“不，我猜不应该。”

“Ava什么时候到？”

“随时都有可能。”

Nyssa皱起眉头，跪在Sara的椅子旁，“我不太明白。”

谢天谢地，Ava选择了传送到房间中央，在自己和那个吃惊的持剑女人之间留下了足够的空间。

Nyssa站起身，拔出她的剑，“恶魔在上——”

Ava掏出了手枪，“退下！”

“嘿！”Sara把自己插在两个人之间， “收起武器。马上！”

“Sara，这是我想的那个人吗？”

“你从哪儿来的？！”

“我今天实在没心情干这个。” Sara含糊地说，揉着鼻梁，“Ava，这是Nyssa。Nyssa，这是Ava。你们都知道对我来说对方是谁，所以尽量不要把事情搞得很奇怪。我已经很头疼了。”

“哦，当然。” Ava把枪收进枪套，整理了一下夹克。“抱歉。条件反射。我是Ava Sharpe局长。很高兴见到你。”

Nyssa的嘴角微微一勾，仿佛是微笑的开始。这个女人不仅在Nyssa还握着剑的时候走近她，而且还伸出手来握手，就好像她们是两个在白天的集市上见面的人一样。Nyssa收起她的剑，用自己的手握住Ava的手。“我也很高兴见到你。我是Nyssa al Ghul，恶魔的继承人。你可以叫我Nyssa。”

“我一直觉得这个名字很好听。”

刺客的脸颊微微泛红。“谢谢你。我很佩服你用枪的自如。”

“谢谢。”Ava的微笑是真诚的，尽管带着一丝困惑。

“好吧。这里似乎一切都很顺利，所以我要去吃点东西补补脑。” Sara在门口犹豫了一下，回头瞥了一眼另外两个女人。“好好玩吧。如果你们不乖的话，Gideon会告诉我的。”

Sara一离开视线，Ava就松开了Nyssa的手。“嘿，你要知道，我不会假装知道你和Sara之间的任何事情。我的意思是，很明显，我知道你们相爱了，但我并不非常清楚这在联盟里是怎么一回事，或者过去几年对你来说是多么困难；她死了，又复活了，然后跑到时间线上去了。”

Nyssa举起一只手阻止Ava的喋喋不休。“我无意干涉你们的关系。Sara现在很幸福，这就是我一直以来对她的期望。”

“你真好。而且非常高尚。”

Nyssa皱起眉，“我以前从来没有被人这样称呼过。”

“很高兴成为第一个。” Ava微微一笑，半转身向身后的房间走去。“你想坐下吗？ Sara的办公室有船上最好的椅子。”

“只要她不介意。”

“Mick每周至少来这里一次，突袭她的酒架，她从来没有阻止过他。她不会介意我们用扶手椅的。”

Nyssa跟着Ava走进房间，问道，“她是船长，对吧？”

“嗯。”

“她的船员对她的个人空间表现出奇怪的缺乏尊重。”

Ava吃吃笑了。“那就是传奇们的像传奇一样。她们不是最专业的一群人，但就你我间说说，她们绝对做对了一些事情。她们杂乱无章、混乱不堪——糟糕得难以置信——而且顽固得要死，但最终，她们总能设法以最少的伤亡拯救世界。”

Nyssa坐在Ava对面的椅子上。“你对他们的评价很高，但听起来好像他们为你工作。”

“是也不是，”Ava嘴唇抽搐了一下，想着最好的解释方法，“就我的组织等级而言，我的级别比Sara高，但在经验方面，她比我强多了。如果我的上司问我，那么是的，我是她的老板；实际上，我知道试图控制Sara Lance就像试图捕捉蝴蝶网中的旋风。”

Nyssa忍不住露出了微笑。“准确的观察。你是不是也吃过苦头才明白这一点？”

“是啊。”Ava大笑起来，眼睛睁得大大的，强调着，“哦，是啊，好大苦头。”

“我很高兴她没有失去那股劲头。”

“当然没有。老实说，这是我们认识以来我见过的最没有劲头的一次。” Ava的肩膀向前耷拉着。“她一直在努力掩饰这件事对她的伤害。似乎没有人知道该做什么来帮助她，我讨厌这一点。”

Nyssa的心微微地痛了一下。“我也明白这一点。”

Ava抬起头，希望另一个女人能解释一下。

“Sara一直是一个斗士，像大多数战士一样，她不喜欢显得软弱。我只能想象她为了不让那些视她为领导者的人知道她的痛苦而付出的努力。”

“你很了解她。”

“我曾经认识她。我好多年没和她说过话了。如果有人真的知道她在那段时间里变成了什么样子，那就是你。”

在Ava回答之前，Sara又回到了桥上。她对着空荡荡的房间皱起眉头，然后意识到自己正在办公室里被监视着。她走上楼梯时微微一笑。“你们两个看起来很舒适啊。你不是在说我的糗事吧？”

“恰恰相反。”Nyssa向她保证。

Sara转了转眼睛，把腰靠在地图桌上。“不知怎么的，这让我更紧张了。”

“没什么好紧张的。”Ava答应道，“你感觉怎么样？”

Sara叹了口气。“好些了，也更糟了。我的头不那么疼了，但是Gideon从John那里得到消息，所以现在我又紧张起来了。”

“我们不必马上就去，对吧？”

“我不确定我们能否等得起。” Sara的目光从Ava转向Nyssa，希望这个棕发女子说的是真的。“我的情况一直在恶化，我已经筋疲力尽了。如果John的朋友能给我一些补救办法，我就全力以赴。”

“好吧。”Ava站起来，走向她的女朋友，“我们要不要叫队伍回来？”

“实际上，”Nyssa起身比Ava慢，看上去很焦虑，没有人能想到她会这样。“我对这个计划有一个担忧。”

“我在听。”

“实际上，我想，是两点担心。” Nyssa从一个女人看向另一个女人。“首先，我们没有使用真正的莲花药水。我们用的是一个我们不认识的人的复制品。其次，即使我们有最初的莲花，这也不是它的预期用途。可能会出现意想不到的问题。”

Ava皱起眉， “这怎么可能不是最初的目的呢？我打电话过来的时候，Sara说这能治好她的病，对吧？”

“是的，这是为了治疗嗜血欲望，但只是治疗在复活泉中浸泡时产生的嗜血欲望。我不知道以前有没有人用在咬伤上。这可能行不通。”

Sara咬着嘴唇，另外两个人看着她。“现在我们只有这个了。我愿意试一试。”

“好吧。”Ava点点头，一只手放在Sara的肩膀上，“我支持你。”

“我也是。”

“谢谢。我去设定目的地，你们两个在其他人到达之前选好座位。” Sara转身离开她爱的两个女人，走向船长椅子。“Gideon，一旦她们系好安全带，就召集传奇们。”

“是的，遵命，船长。”

——

Sara抬头看着药剂师。他看起来并不那么可疑，而且她似乎也没有太多的选择。她从药剂师看向瓶子，然后看到John放松的样子，然后看向Nyssa和Ava。两个女人似乎都不太确定这个计划，但她们都尽力支持Sara的选择权。Sara拔掉了上面的软木塞，“干杯。”

其他女人屏住呼吸，Sara吞下了药水，然后擦了擦嘴，把瓶子封上。她站起来想把瓶子递回去，但是没有成功。在把瓶子放到桌子上之前的几毫秒，Sara的整个身体都僵住了。她扔下玻璃容器，开始撕扯她的衬衫，挣扎着呼吸。

当她最终露出自己的躯干时，每个人都明白了为什么。John和Ava看到了Sara肚子上的伤疤，三个伤疤整齐地分布在她最低的肋骨之间。Nyssa只花了几秒就弄清楚到底是哪些伤口重新打开了，但Sara开始倒下时，她是第一个动身的人。她把金发女子搂在怀里，用自己的斗篷给她止血。Ava跪下来，帮助Nyssa扶着受伤的女人，与此同时John把他的朋友摔在架子上，开始大声质问他有关药剂的事。

Ray和Charlie听到骚动的声音冲了回来。工程师只有几秒钟的反应时间，Ava把她的时间手环扔向他，大喊，“乘波号！传送！ ** _马上_** ！”

Charlie从Ava的皮带上取下记忆消除器，瞄准John的朋友，吓得那个可怜的男人尿了裤子，他指填对地地发誓说他不知道那会伤害Sara。

一道传送门在墙附近打开了，Ray叫所有人都穿过去。

Charlie抹去了药剂师的记忆，两个英国人匆匆离开前，John把他打晕了。

Nyssa 和 Ava 站起来，两人扶着流着血的船长，带领大家回到船上。在Ava带路去医务室的路上，Nyssa把Sara紧紧抱在胸前，恳求这个小个子女人留在这个世界上。

Sara看着天花板从Nyssa头顶掠过，听着Ava给Gideon描述Sara受到的伤害，她第一次意识到，多年前杀死她的并不是那些箭。也许是坠落，或者是撞上垃圾桶导致的脊椎骨折，但如果她没有站在离地面三层楼的屋顶边缘，她本可以在箭伤后幸存下来。在她的记忆中，她看到了Thea Queen，还有那天晚上天空中的星星——她在上半身被无情的金属撞击之前，曾短暂地试图辨认一两个星座——在她完全失去意识之前，她听到了姐姐的尖叫声。Sara想起了那小巷里油脂、尿液和雨水的味道。她记得第一箭之后的困惑和背叛，第二箭之后的恐惧和惊慌，第三箭之后的痛苦和心碎。她记得她第一次死去的时候，感觉就像夜晚的天空一样寒冷而空虚。


	8. 来自Laurel的教导

Ava在医疗室外的走廊里踱来踱去。当然，Nyssa也为Sara担心，但是她相信Sara的实力，并且毫不怀疑她的爱人会度过难关。她不知道Ava是否怀疑这一点，因为这位西装革履的女人威胁着要用她焦急的脚步在金属地板上刻出一道凹槽。Nyssa感同身受。她知道害怕失去Sara Lance是什么感觉。她永远不会忘记。“Ava？”

“嗯，”踱步的女人咬着嘴唇。

Nyssa从墙边走开，打断了Ava的路。“你上次吃东西是什么时候？”

Ava愣住了，因为踱步突然被打断而震惊，然后被这个问题难住了。她对着这个陌生人眨了眨眼睛，“什么？”

“原谅我，你看起来有点苍白，你的手在颤抖。我知道你担心Sara，我们都是，但是如果你接着倒下，我们只会更担心。”Nyssa解释，她看到Ava似乎在逐字逐句处理她的话，“如果Gideon像你们承诺的那样技术高超，那么Sara就会得到最好的照顾。”

Ava迅速点点头，“是的，当然。Gideon是最好的，我只是……我不知道在这种时候我能想到吃什么。这艘船能造出世界上任何东西，但我只想知道Sara没事。”

Nyssa轻轻歪了歪脑袋，“你说它可以制造 ** _任何东西_** ？”

“说出来就行。”

Nyssa顽皮地笑了笑，“带我去厨房，我知道该给你点什么了。”

Ava皱起眉头，有点怀疑一个刺客会给她吃什么来安抚她的神经，但还是决定顺其自然。如果Sara信任Nyssa那么Ava也应该信任她。她走出大厅，朝食品制造机走去。

在学会如何操作这台机器之后，Nyssa 站在机器前，看着 Ava，指着房间另一头的桌子。“去坐下。还有，不许偷窥！这是一个 ** _惊喜_** 。”

Ava觉得这个陌生人使用“偷窥”这个词相当讨人喜欢，于是就按照指示走开了。

“你见过Sara的姐姐吗？”

“Laurel？呃，没有，我和Sara相遇时她已经死了两年了。”

“真不幸。她是个了不起的女人，虽然这并不令人惊讶。我训练她接替Sara的金丝雀义警角色。最后她也教了我一两招。”

“她听起来不错。除了Sara之外，从别人那里听到她的消息有点奇怪，但我很高兴能得到新鲜消息。”

“我欠Laurel太多了。不仅因为她教会了我什么，还因为她违背了我最初的愿望，让Sara复活了。”

Ava差点因此打破规则转过身。 “你不想让Sara回来? ! ”

“哦，我想让她回来。我觉得我的心好像和她的一样停止了跳动。我只是不想她回来成为从复活泉出来后的样子。她不认识我。她不认识任何人，甚至不认识她自己。她更像是一只被关在笼子里的动物，而不是我爱过的那个女人，这让我更加想念她。我早该知道小小的恶魔之水不足以阻止她。”

“她是……”Ava微笑着看着她放在桌上的双手，“一股不可忽视的力量。”

Nyssa也笑了。“的确。你之前是怎么说的？捕蝶网里的旋风？”

Ava笑出了声，担心的眼泪湿润了她的脸颊。“是啊，是啊，正是如此。”

“她会活下来的。我知道。与此同时，”Nyssa端着盘子走近桌子。Ava发现了两个大杯子和一盘薯条。“我要教你一些我从Laurel那学到的东西。你听说过黑白奶昔吗？”

Ava的眉毛皱了起来，摇了摇头。“不能说我有。”

Nyssa淡淡地笑了笑。“你会得到款待的。黑色来自巧克力糖浆，白色来自香草冰淇淋。试着尝尝——哦，我忘了餐具。你知道勺子放在哪里吗？”

“不需要。” Ava把手指伸进冷饮里，舀了一些出来，在流出来之前把它放进嘴里。

Nyssa的微笑只是增加了一丝，她开始越来越明白为什么Sara爱上这个女人了。

Ava 的眼睛睁大了，“这... 这比我想象的要好。”

“很好！” Nyssa把托盘上的薯条推向 Ava，“现在拿起薯条，把它蘸到饮料里。”

“这是Laurel教你的？”

“我以我最喜欢的刀发誓。我第二喜欢的刀。第一把是礼物。”

Ava对Nyssa的思考过程暗自发笑，然后伸手去拿薯条。她挑了一根够宽的薯条，可以蘸最多的冰淇淋，然后照着Nyssa说的做。她又犹豫了一下，然后吃掉了这个组合。她的目光与另一个女人的相遇，点头表示赞同。“这——哇。Laurel是个天才。”

Nyssa笑得那么阳光灿烂，以至于Ava觉得自己的心在轻轻颤栗。

“我认为这不是她独自想出来的主意。很久之后她告诉我，从她记事起，西方世界的人们就开始享用奶昔里的炸薯条了。”

“我想这就是我不知道这件事的原因。”

Nyssa感觉到Ava话语中的一丝悲伤，脸上露出了微笑。“你不是Sara那样的美国人吗? ”

“呃，” Ava 用空着的那只手摩擦着颈后。“这……实际上真的很复杂。就假设我没有很多和普通美国女性一样的经历。我没有一个正常的童年。或者根本没有童年，其实。”

“我想我们在这点上有共同之处，我不会打听的。”

“谢谢。”

“当然。”Nyssa开始想知道是否有可能和这个正在和她一生的挚爱约会的女人产生一种亲密关系。


	9. 不是白日梦

Sara睁开眼睛，满心以为会是躺在乘波号医疗舱的小床上。她期待着未来主义的荧光灯和金属墙。相反的是，迎接她的是阳光。Sara迅速坐了起来，这个动作使她感到恶心。

“小心，Sara小熊。”

船长转过头，震惊地盯着说话的人。“Laurel？”

“嗯，”这位前律师喝了一口她那艳红的饮料，“天哪，我好想念这些。”

“你是……我的Laurel吗？”

她转过身，面对着Sara，看着她的眼睛。“我是。”

“你还好吗？” Sara看了看姐姐身后的沙滩，然后看了看她们俩都坐着的躺椅，最后看了看她穿的宽松衣服。“我们在哪里？”

“你不记得了？ 你以前很喜欢来奶奶的海滨别墅。你画得那么频繁，你的老师还以为我们住在明亮的蓝色小屋里呢！” Laurel对这段回忆一笑置之，又呷了一口她的饮料。

Sara转过身去看看周围的环境，“这不是真的。你不是我姐姐。”

“对。也不对。” “我是你姐姐，但我不想吓到你，所以我来到你的平静的记忆中。我花了很长时间才弄明白怎么做。”

“你是鬼魂？”

“老实说，我也不知道了。” Laurel耸耸肩，把自己抱起来。“细节并不重要。这不是我现在联系你的原因。”

“是因为嗜血欲望吗？”

“还因为你差点死了。又一次。你打算创造什么纪录吗？”

Sara因为姐姐的嘲弄而大笑起来，泪水刺痛了她的眼角。“天啊，我想你了。”

“我知道。我能感觉到你一直在呼唤我。”

“那为什么不多联系呢？”

“我试过了。我保证。” Laurel深吸了一口气，用她最擅长的导师姐姐的表情看着Sara。“Sara，你身上发现了一件大事。一些现在感觉是重大的负面事情，但我发誓不会永远这样。总有一天，很快，你就会明白我的意思，在那之前，你只需要坚持下去。别放弃，Sara。求你了。”

Sara还没来得及回答，她就在Gideon最好的医疗设备的明亮灯光下醒来了。“Laurel？”

“Sara！”Ava和Nyssa从几秒钟前进入房间的地方冲向她。

船长向房间的另一头望去，环顾四周，寻找她姐姐那张熟悉的面孔。她试着坐起来，以便能看得更清楚一些，但是她感到胃部剧烈的疼痛，不禁倒抽了一口冷气。

“小心！” Ava把手放在治愈女人的胸口上，“Gideon刚刚做完手术，你还没恢复全部力量。”

“Laurel在哪儿？”

Nyssa 的背部僵硬了。“ Laurel不在这里，Sara。”

“我刚刚还在和她说话。”

“那是一场梦。”

“不，她是真实的。她说——“Sara重重地叹了口气，意识到自己听起来多么可笑。Laurel不可能和她说话。Laurel已经死了好几年了。Ava是对的，那一定是个梦。“对不起。我想我只是……发生了什么？”

“在2013年杀死你的箭伤，它们，”Ava吞下她的恐惧，并试图保持她的声音稳定，“它们重新开放了。”

“你还记得我说过，莲花是用来治疗复活泉水的副作用的，因此用于恶魔咬伤时，莲花的效果是不可预测的吗？”

“这就是你所担心的？”

“实际上，我担心什么都不会发生，你会变得心烦意乱，伤害到别人，但这肯定更糟糕。我们差点失去你。再一次。”

“是啊，是啊。Sara Lance：业余爱好包括个人健身和死亡或濒死体验。”

“宝贝，这一点都不好笑。”

“我知道。我只是……”Sara别开眼神，无法面对最爱她的人们，“我觉得我正在失去自我。就像某种大脑疾病会改变人们，直到她们成为一个全新的人。”

“你还是我们的Sara。你勇猛、忠诚、坚强、睿智。你现在肯定遇到了困难，但我知道你能挺过去的。”

”谢谢你， Ava。”

房间里一片寂静，直到Nyssa的好奇心战胜了她。“你梦见Laurel了？”

“对，我想是的。”

“真有意思，你做手术的时候，我正在教Ava上Laurel最好的一课。”

“那是？”

”黑白奶昔和——”

“和薯条！”Sara咧嘴笑了，“Laurel最喜欢的安慰食物。”

“你从没告诉过我你妹妹是个烹饪天才，宝贝。”

“这不是她发明的。” Sara从局长看向Nyssa，“她什么时候教过你——哦！是我死的时候吗？”

Nyssa畏缩了一下，忽略了问题，而是问了 Ava，“这会变得更容易吗？听她如此漫不经心地用过去时态谈论死亡？”

Ava笑了。”我也想问你同样的问题。”

Sara看着两个女人一起微笑。这种交流让她的心脏以一种新的方式跳动，她很感激似乎没有人注意监视器。


	10. 界限之外

Nyssa抬起头，看见Ava从Sara的房间回来。小个子金发女人在小床上微微动了动，但是Nyssa不认为她会醒过来。她服用了大量镇静剂，这样她就不会做噩梦或梦游了。大多数时候。

Ava坐在Nyssa旁边的小床上，手里拿着一本小册子和一袋铅笔。

Nyssa看着另一个女人打开书，开始用颜色填充各种形状。Nyssa盯着Ava的手。“你在做什么？”

“嗯？哦，”Ava皱着眉头看着书页，“我甚至没有注意到图片本身。我猜是肋骨吧？还有弹孔。”

Nyssa在床上仔细观察着那图片。“这完全不准确。骨头应该像这样裂成碎片。”

Ava带着病态的迷恋看着Nyssa用手指描绘出逼真的骨折途径。“这……真的很酷。”

“我的知识没有冒犯到你，也没有让你不高兴吧？”

Ava耸了耸肩。“如果你在真实的人身上演示给我看也许会吧，但这只是一本填色书。”

Nyssa收回了她的手，试图理解她的感受。Ava觉得很安全，而且她让Nyssa觉得很安全。最后一个让她感到安全的人是Sara。深色头发的女人从Ava的手看到她的手臂，然后一直看到她的脖颈和专心致志的脸。她知道盯着别人看是不礼貌的，所以她就看着Ava的动作。“你如何决定使用哪种颜色？我认为你不会追求现实主义。”

“是什么泄露了这一点，橙色的胸骨还是紫色的血迹？” Ava吃吃笑了，“我真的不知道。我不知道我是怎么学会的。”

“你不记得学过吗？”

“这……”Ava的手慢慢地停了下来，“真的很复杂。”

“对不起，我知道你的过去不是一个令人舒适的话题。”

“可以这么说，”Ava干巴巴地笑了一声，把注意力转回到填色上。她听到Sara轻柔的鼾声，感觉到Nyssa的注意力在她身上。Ava的秘密唯一能被察觉的方式就是通过Gideon，人工智能已经知道了。似乎没有一种含蓄或温和的方式来表达它。Ava不知道直截了当是不是她唯一的选择。“我是个克隆人。”

Nyssa眨了眨眼。她真的没有想到会有这样的解释。

“我猜测，在未来，人类完善了克隆技术。我，Ava，第一个我，被放在了这里，Rip招募了她，而不是把她放回原来的地方，然后发生了一些事情，他换掉了她，我想他换了她们很多次，好吧，严格来说，我是第13个。”

Ava终于讲完了，Nyssa的眼睛睁得大大的。“哦。我只是以为你是孤儿或者有某种追溯性失忆症呢。”

“我希望只是这么简单就好了。不，我……我是个克隆人。我所有的记忆都是假的，我的父母实际上只是演员。Rip不想让我认为自己不是一个正常的女人，所以他安排了这一切，但是……这就是为什么我的过去很难谈论。那不是真的。”

Nyssa想不出该怎么回答，于是她问自己，Laurel会怎么做。她发现自己把手放在Ava的肩膀上，轻轻地捏了一下。“对不起。这一定很难接受。”

“是啊。Sara不得不教我所有正常孩子都知道的事情，比如友谊手链和拉钩承诺。”

“实际上我知道第二个！” Nyssa笑了，“许下承诺后，如果你不能履行你的承诺，你可以用你最小的手指作为赎罪。”

“ ** _那_** ** _是_** 起源？太可怕了！孩子们为什么要这么做？”

“我想，切手指的做法已经不再那么严格了，但人们的情怀依然如故。”

Ava大笑起来，瞥了一眼Nyssa放在肩膀上的手。“你对这种安慰人的事情真是出奇地在行。”

“我都是从Lance姐妹那里学来的。”

“这就解释得通了。” Ava擦干眼泪，低声咒骂着，泪水滴在了下面的书页上。“我当然会对着我最喜欢的上填色本哭。多幸运啊。”

Nyssa抽回手，盯着封面，Ava合上了书。“究竟什么是……杀手迷？”

Ava脸红了，把那袋铅笔放在封面上。“这只是对那些对杀人犯真的很感兴趣的人的一个称呼。我最喜欢连环杀手，但我知道有人的兴趣主要集中在大规模枪击杀手身上。这只是一种病态的好奇心。”

“我想这就是为什么你能和一个前刺客约会。大多数人都很难接受我们所做的一切。”

“我从来没有这样想过，但你可能是对的。”

“我希望如此。她值得拥有一个能够爱她的人，不管她的过去如何。或许正是因为她的过去。”

Ava无法用语言来表达这对她的意义。在任何外部观察者看来，似乎 Nyssa已经把火炬传给了Ava，或者在某种程度上祝福了她们的关系，这意味着她不会再让自己爱上Sara，但是 Ava 知道事情比这更复杂。Nyssa和Sara总是有那种纽带，一种牢不可破的爱，双向的爱，然而知道这一点并没有让Ava觉得她和Sara的关系处于危险之中。如果说有什么区别的话，那就是她觉得自己应该试着和Nyssa形成联系。她只能希望Nyssa也这么想。


	11. 努力如常

**_总有一天，很快，你会明白我的意思，在那之前，你只需要坚持下去。别放弃，_ ** **_Sara。求你了。_ **

Laurel的话在Sara的脑海里回响，即使在她睡梦中也萦绕在她的心头。她尽最大努力信任她姐姐。没有太多的选择。她竭尽全力不参与战斗，在飞船上指挥任务，或者在战斗中只机动规避。

Nyssa和Ava成了她的非正式保镖。船长每晚都在实验室的笼子里度过的时候，她们就呆在附近的一对帆布床上。这两个人对付任何试图把Sara逼入绝境或强迫她战斗的人。Sara发现自己渴求她们正在形成的纽带。她们学会了互相配合来保护她，这种方式很美。Sara只希望能够报答这份恩惠。

她以前训练过自己很多次，但她总是期望自己能够运用自己磨练出来的技能。现在，训练让人感到空虚。如果她可能再也不能使用这些技能，那么保持她的技能敏锐不生疏又有什么意义呢？

每个她熟悉的练习她都过了十几遍：击打、格挡、步法、旋转、躲闪、闪避、柔道套路和连击动作。一切都太简单。她花了数年时间培养肌肉记忆。然而她完成练习时，她感到非常沮丧。她知道想和任何人打架都是不对的，尤其是现在她杀死对手的几率几乎是百分之百。尽管如此，她还是怀念它。不和船员并肩作战，不能在危机时刻保护他们的的船长有什么用？

_砰！砰！砰！_

听到这个声音，Sara畏缩了一下，准备攻击任何闯入实验室的人。没有。门是安全的。那个声音..。

_砰！砰！砰！_

那声音不是来自门边，而且来自很远的地方。Sara闭上眼睛试图定位那声音，但她船员们的喊叫和混乱的声音使得定位变得困难。

_砰！砰！砰！砰！ **砰！**_

“Gideon？！”

“看来逃生舰被攻破了。”

“什么？谁干的？”

“身份不明。”

_砰_ _!_ _砰_ _!_ **_砰！_ **

“该死！” Sara跑向逃生飞船的机库。她的船员们争先恐后地跟着他们的船长，但是Sara大喊着让他们穿上制服，武装自己。不管是谁试图闯入，肯定不是友军。“我打赌是时间海盗。Nyssa和Ava到底在哪里？”

_砰_ _!_ **_砰_ ** **_!_ ** **_砰！_ **

“Ava回到局里帮助Mona追查一条线索。Nyssa最后一次出现是因为你不让她和你对打。这就是我知道的全部。”

“谢谢你，Zari。”

**_砰_ ** **_!_ ** **_砰_ ** **_!_ ** **_砰！_ **

Sara和黑客在机库门前停下来，站在Nate和Charlie身旁。Nate处于钢铁形态，而Charlie变形成一个她们几个月前过的可怕恶魔。Zari一只手放在她手镯上的图腾上。她们尽最大努力试图含蓄地站在Sara和门之间。她紧紧地抓住她的长棍，不让自己对她们厉声相向。她们只是想帮忙。

**_砰！_ **

那艘小船的舱门被粗制滥造的工具强行撞开了。高度集中的激光束射向传奇，Nate和Charlie竭尽全力保护其他人。Zari和Sara跳到舱门洞口侧面，准备攻击任何经过的人。或者更确切地说，Zari准备进攻，而Sara要么准备缴械，要么成为全队最致命的干扰。

她的棍子和海盗的刀剑相击，铿锵作响，她进攻的每一步都在后撤。她知道自己不能冒险进行任何进攻性策略，所以她最好的选择是拖住进攻者，直到其他人能够搞定他。这意味着要引着他离开主战场走向舰桥，其他传奇们应该已经在那儿等着了。

Sara到达了控制室，发现里面空无一人时大声咒骂着。她的对手继续向她逼近，认为自己占了上风。由于别无选择，Sara冒险发动进攻。她的视线闪着红光，所以她又回到了阻挡和躲避的状态，但就在那一瞬间，她清楚地看到了谁训练得更好。 _你不能攻击他。如果你攻击他，你会杀了他。你 **不能** 杀他。_

从逻辑上讲，Sara知道她应该做什么。情绪上，Sara筋疲力尽。让别人为她战斗，压抑自己的力量和愤怒，试图假装自己在一个多月后还没有准备好放弃的样子——船长发出了一声沮丧的战吼，把她的对手击退了好几步。她告诉自己，当红色开始占据她的视野时她就后退，但她没有机会退开。


	12. 欺骗与启示

Zari一发出求救信号，Ava就回应了，但已经太晚了。战斗进行得很顺利，她们失去了Sara的踪迹。

Nyssa跟着Ava穿过传送门，高举着她们的武器。她们听到楼下大厅传来Sara的声音; Ava准确地指出是在舰桥上，Nyssa只能相信她对那艘船的了解。

两人跑进乘波号的控制中心，看到的正是她们预想的那样。Sara干掉了两个入侵者，实际上是在用第三个拖地板。第四个人蜷缩在角落里，无法用粉碎的双腿站立。

两人冲上前，试图在Sara伤害到其他人之前进行干预。

Ava先伸手抓住她的胳膊。

Sara飞速转过身，轻松地把Ava甩了出去。

Ava知道这是可能的，但并不认为这真的会发生。她爱的女人悄悄靠近她，眼神中缺乏对她目标的认知，她愣住了。”Sara，宝贝，拜托——”

Sara举起手准备进攻，结果却被另一个刺客抓住了。Nyssa在调整抓地力的时候挨了几下拳打脚踢，直到Sara失去氧气，晕倒在她怀里。Nyssa把她的爱人平放在地面上，检查她的脉搏。“你没事吧，Ava？你受伤了吗？”

“你做了什——你掐死了她！”

“我知道。”

“你差点杀了她！”

“ ** _我知道！_** ” Nyssa把她的手从Sara脖颈脉搏处移开，用手捂住自己的脸，在手掌里模糊地说话。

Ava生气地哼了一声，”我听不见你说什么。”

“我说过我不能看着她伤害你！”

Ava跪在Sara身边，看着那个外国女人的眼睛。“什么？”

“我不能眼睁睁看着她伤害你。” Nyssa叹了口气。“不仅仅是因为这样做会毁了她，还因为……我已经开始关心你们两个了。我不能眼睁睁地看着你们中的一个伤害另一个。”

Ava的表情柔和了下来，“Nyssa，我……这……我不知道该说什么。”

“你什么都不用说，我不是来建立感情的，我是来帮忙——”

Sara的胳膊飞了起来，撞上Nyssa的胸口，把她肺里的空气都撞了出去。Nyssa几秒后才能重新喘上气来，Ava才开始思考刚才发生的事情，Sara一下子跳了出去，向船上跑去。

Ava愣住了，在追Sara和检查Nyssa间举棋不定。

“我没事，快去！在她伤害其他人前阻止她。”

 _这就解决了问题。_ Ava跟在她女朋友后面，朝其他人大喊以示警告。

Nyssa喘着气坐在控制室的地板上。Sara把Ava扔了出去，攻击了Nyssa。Sara伤害了她最在乎的女人。当她回忆起她的承诺时，她的胃一下子沉了下来。 _请不要逼我这么做，爱人。_


	13. 绝望与缓和

Sara在储藏室的地板上恢复了神志。她用空着的那只手擦了擦脸，坐了起来。她知道什么东西靠在了她的左手掌上。她闭上眼睛，克制着不去看它。

“事情已经失控了。”

Sara对那金丝雀冷笑，“我看得很清楚，谢谢了。”

“但你还没有想出解决办法是吗？”

过去的Sara的声音听起来不一样了，比她们以往任何对话的时候都要柔和，几乎是带着关心。Sara大胆睁开眼睛，确定她是在和谁说话。

“我不确定这个问题能否解决。”

“可以。”

船长转了转眼睛，“如果我相信这一点，你会很高兴的，不是吗？”

“Sara，”

“你真的希望我向你屈服？在上次发生了那样的事情之后？”

“事情本不应该是那样的。那是因为Mallus的影响。想想吧。当你第一次接受图腾的时候，在那种不稳定、堕落的感觉到来之前你是什么感觉？”

“感觉，”Sara低头看着自己握紧的拳头。 ** _感觉就像它本就是属于我的。_** 她把这个想法抛开了。“不。我不是死亡。我不再是个杀手了。我不想这样。我受不了了——”

“图腾不是为了成为杀手。它是关于与这个世界和另一个世界的联系。在被带回来之前，你已经在你的来世里度过了13个月。这是种无法否认的联系。你认为发生在自己身上的事情只有消极的一面，但是你可以利用这一点来帮助别人。”

“怎么利用？”

“即使在线人把你引入陷阱之前，你就知道他对你的团队构成了威胁。你感觉到了那兄弟在他父亲的生意中的暴力行为，也感觉到了如果你不介入的话，动物园里的逃犯是不会放走那个男孩的。”

“我仍然失去了控制。我杀了仓库里所有的人，我觉得我的挫败感让兄弟俩的情况变得更糟，我不知道是怎么回事，但我知道那些鸟不该死。”

那金丝雀低头看着这个图腾，现在它暴露在Sara翻起的手掌上。“你可以学会控制这种情况。图腾可以帮助你。”

Sara凝视着黑暗的石头。

“你已经厌倦了战斗，所以停下来。不要再逃避了。你知道这是不可避免的。”

船长强忍着泪水。“我很害怕。”

“害怕图腾？还是害怕一直是这个样子？”

Sara无法回答。


	14. 咎由自取

一切都发生得太慢了；直到她们在时间海盗袭击之后看到了她，没有人意识到Sara是多么疲惫，多么动摇。对于一个站在她最近犯罪现场的人来说，她终于又看起来坚强而稳重了。

“你去哪儿了？我们到处都找遍了！” Ava大喊，把人们带到了舰桥上。她在Sara身旁停下，有些踉跄。她没有想到她看起来会如此不同。看起来这么 _健康_ 。

Sara等着其他人进来，散开，直到她们都能看到她。她站在船长椅子后，望着她的队友。“你们现在都清楚地知道，我又搞砸了。我又 _杀人_ 了。”

Sara对这个坦率事实的不适有目共睹。“但我想这是最后一次了。”

Nate皱起了眉头。“你在说什么？”

“我是说，我认为这欲望已经被我的系统清除出去了。”

“什么？像流感一样还是什么？”Nora不相信地抱起了双臂。

“不完全是，”Sara笑了笑，“这更像是一种突然爆发的失调，知道吧？就像压力让阅读障碍更糟。但显然，规模比起来这要危险得多。”

“嗜血欲望真的是这样起作用的吗？”

“我不再清楚了，Ray。”

“我想你也差不多了，” Nyssa若有所思地说，“当Malcolm Merlyn的女儿受到嗜血欲望的折磨时，他牺牲了联盟的成员来负责她的‘训练’。每天杀死那么多人，她就能控制自己。按照这种逻辑，Sara目前的杀戮欲望完全有可能走到尽头。”

“这是否意味着她必须不断地杀人以保持控制？”Ava的嗓音里带着明显的恐惧。

“这就是问题所在，甜心，” 术士指了指Sara，对局长说， “这不是普通的嗜血欲望。我们现在是在未知领域。”

”如果金发妞能为了不发疯而杀人，”

“不，Mick，”Sara厉声说，“我不会做Merlyn让Thea做的事。”

“那么，我们将如何向前看？” Charlie眯起眼睛看着船长，“就让她比必要情况下多杀几个坏人？”

“我更喜欢一个不涉及谋杀的计划。”

“我同意Ray的看法。”Sara说。

“我想我们都希望你不用再杀人了，但我不认为我们应该排除这种可能性。” Nora举起双手自我辩护，“我知道，我知道。看起来我支持我爸的邪恶朋友，但我不是。我认为John是对的。这是个陌生的领域，在我们更好地理解正在发生的事情之前，我们不应该制定任何计划。”

“有道理，”Ava补充，“我们应该等等，看看它是否真的消失了。”

Nyssa的凝视遇到了Sara的，她对金发女子许下的承诺静静地悬挂在她们之间。“我同意。我们应该耐心等待。”

“有人反对吗？” Sara问道，眼睛扫视着她的团队。从Ava和Nyssa，她们站得离她最近；到离人群最远的在门口的Mick和Charlie，到对面门口的Nora、Ray、Nate和John，再到Zari，她在船长办公室附近徘徊。每个人似乎都同意这个计划，除了那个黑客，她似乎根本没有在听。她的眼睛盯着Sara，她的脸看起来很专注，但是她对周围的任何东西都没有反应。“Z？”

大家把目光转向了这个沉默的女人，她正从思绪中回过神来。

“嗯？哦，对，没有，我同意。别担心。只是有点走神了。我的错。”

“好吧。很高兴这个问题解决了。” John拍了拍手，“现在，让我们确保那些海盗没有拿走或损坏任何重要的东西。”

“你什么时候变成负责任的人了？”

“因为我在你的船上有很多贵重的书，船长。”

“我的书！”Mick叫道，一边跑向他的住处，一边诅咒着海盗们。

除了Sara和Zari，其他人都出去检查各种事物，而她们站在房间的另一头互相看着。

“走神了？”

“是的，对不起。”黑发女人向前走了一步，眼睛低垂。“我分心了。”

“被什么分了心？”

“你，算是吧。” Zari再次抬起头，耸耸肩，“你看起来……不一样了。我不知道。关于你的能量的什么东西。不对劲。”

“比我被嗜血欲望吞噬的时候更不对劲？”

“不是 _更_ 不对劲，只是…… _不一样的_ 不对劲。”

“我应该让Gideon给我做个检查吗？”

“也许是神奇双胞胎？” Zari继续，看着Sara困惑的表情，“我和Charlie给John和Nora起的绰号。说实话，你身体看起来很好，比几个月来好多了。是其他的东西改变了。我不确定Gideon能否察觉到这一点，但她们或许能够察觉到。”

Sara想起了金丝雀关于Mallus侵蚀她与图腾的联系的话。一想到这个，她的血液就变冷了。她不知道这个图腾是真的越来越沉重地压在胸口上，还是只是增加了她的罪恶感。“是啊。这实际上是一个非常好的主意。”

“我所有主意都是好主意。”

Sara听到这个自大的回答，笑了。“除了那些好的。”


	15. 试金石

“亲爱的，让我确定一下我已经理解你的意思了。你把其他人都赶走了，因为，”John向自己和Nora打手势，“你想让我们确保Mallus的影响没有残留？”

“没错。所以拿上圣水，开始念经吧。”

“恐怕没那么简单，伙计。”

“当然不简单。”

——

乘波号降落在时间局的机库，只有John、Nora、Ava、Sara和Nyssa在船上。Sara想去临时盲点，但John坚持他们要立足于时间，而Ava答应他们不会被打扰。于是Sara同意了，并将她的飞船降落在了几个月前为她建造的封闭空间里。她担心地长长叹了一口气，把椅子转过来面对其他人。

“我们开始吧。”

——圆圈——

“那么，”John从画着符文的圆圈中站起来，看着Ava和Nyssa，“谁和我们的船长一起去？”

“我去。”Nora在任何一个女人回答之前说，她走进了圈子里。“无意冒犯你们俩，但是你们都太亲近Sara了，不能冷静地看待她的过去，而且你们俩都不像我这么了解Mallus。你不知道该寻找什么，也不知道如何感知他的能量。”

“我不敢相信我会这么说，” Nyssa开口，“但我同意女巫。我还是不相信任何一个Darhk，但她在星体位面上将失去她的力量。”

“我相信Nora，”Ava插嘴，“我担心的是Mallus。如果他还在那儿，他难道不会联系上你们两个吗？”

“完全不会，亲爱的。”John保证，“那得是Nora脑子里的想法。”

“听起来不错，”Sara宣称，勇气再而衰。“John，越快越好。”

——黑暗——

两人来到一条昏暗的小巷。人行道湿漉漉的，但两个女人都感觉不到空气中的湿气。Nora皱起眉，注视着Sara，Sara专注地看着那个灰衣女人走近她们。一个奇怪的影子在Sara还来得及没认出姐姐之前在巷子里移动。她整个身体都因为记忆而紧张起来。

Nora盯着Sara，三支箭矢被放出的声音每一次都让金发女子退缩，她的目光从未离开过柏油马路。黑暗空间的光线变了，Nora抬起头，与Laurel同步，她们俩都正好看到了金丝雀坠落致死。

 _“_ _Sara！_ _”_

面具在她撞到垃圾箱的时候掉了下来，给了Nora足够的时间认出船长，然后在尖叫声中确认了她的名字。Nora把一只手放在Sara的肩膀上，悲恸律师的尖叫声充斥着整个夜晚。“Sara？”

Sara从触摸中抽离开来，“Mallus不在这里。”

就这样，她们周围的环境变了。Nora认出了她看到的一些面孔，但认不出地点。

John在那里，但不是那个刚刚把他们送进回忆走廊的John。这个版本的术士看不到她们，她们站在人群之外。圆圈的中心是Sara无意识的形体，它躺在一个匆忙画在地上的符号上。

“我不明白，”Sara说，看着姐姐和Oliver走近过去的自己。“Mallus也不在这里。John到底他妈的在干什么？”

“我也想问你同样的问题。”

_她们面前的_ _Constantine_ _开始吟咏咒语，让整个房间都晃动起来。大楼里的灯熄灭了。_

Sara和Nora一样带着相同的恐惧全神贯注地看着。 _她那没有灵魂的身体开始在画着符文的地板上扭动，在痛苦中扭动，这些_ _Sara自己都记不起来了。_

两个女人困惑地看着对方，几秒钟后地面似乎就要塌陷，她们都感到自己被吸进了深渊。坠落停止了，就像开始一样迅速。

“这是——”

“我也不知道。”

他们看着三个旅者跑进房间。 _Oliver引弓瞄准，好像他能看见她们一样。有人在她们身后说话，她们转过身，看见一对穿着黑色长袍的卫兵站在一个大石头水池前。那水流很快，水流分开的时间只够Sara迷失的灵魂从囚禁她的监狱边缘探出头来。_

 _弓箭手射了两箭，几乎轻而易举地干掉了守卫。_ _Laurel跑上前解救她的妹妹，直接穿过她看不见的Sara。_

“这是你的来世。”

“看起来是这样。”

“你被这样折磨了13个月？” Nora的目光从她身边的Sara移到了深渊中的Sara，那个Sara被大军拖到了水面之下。

“我想是的。我不记得了。至少不是醒着的时候。” Sara空洞的目光停留在她们面前挣扎的人上。“只有在我的噩梦中才会想起。我不知道其实是这样的。”

_John派Oliver去帮助Laurel，只留下他自己去对付那个新来的敌人。_

Sara领着Nora来到复活泉眼，站在Laurel旁，她和Oliver奋力营救她们爱的人。

“这里的一切都是黑色的，”

“注意到了。”

“不，Sara，我是认真的。看看这水；除了这个池子，这里一切都是黑的。那种蓝色的阴影是不是很熟悉？”

Sara凝视着这片虚空，这片虚空曾拼命挣扎着要控制她的灵魂。Nora是对的，这颜色很熟悉。“他的国度。”

“是的。”

Sara转身面对Nora，眼神中带着恐惧和理解。“这就是Mallus找到我的地方。他就是这样知道我的名字的。他……他就是囚禁我灵魂长达13个月的恶魔。”

Nora不知道该说什么。

——解释——

Nyssa站着，像石头一样静止不动，而Ava在圆圈旁边的地板上踱来踱去，John抑制住再点一支烟的冲动。Gideon粗暴地掐灭了第一根，毫不含糊地提醒他，他正在一艘禁烟船上。

“这要花多长时间？”

“我没法告诉你，甜心。就像我说那样，车是我做的，但Sara是开车的人。”

“这个比喻似乎只有你能理解。”

“Nyssa，对吗？请允许我再解释一遍。” John笑了，这种表情很容易让人觉得他是在坏笑或是做鬼脸。“我施了咒语，但她们穿越的是Sara的记忆。她会看到她想在每个人身上看到的东西，然后她们就会离开。我不知道她们需要看多少记忆，每个回忆需要多长时间，也不知道她需要多长时间才能理解。”

“她们不会被发现的，对吧？”Ava停止踱步澄清道，“这不是真正的时间旅行，对吧？”

“对。”John点点头，用拇指和食指卷起烟卷，“她们是星体投影，有点像幽灵。”

——重访——

她们在舰桥上看着Constantine、Sara和Nate讨论从一个叫Emily的小女孩身上驱魔的事情。

Nora喘息起来，“天哪——那是我！”

“是啊，时间旅行会让事情变得一团糟。”

“有多糟？”

Sara忽略了这个问题，因为她们的身边的环境再次变化了，她和Nora试图找到她们的方位。Nora因为她认出了地点而颤栗起来。

“这是那个医院，”女巫说，“我小时候……他们把我关在这里。”

“是啊。如果我对这个房间的记忆没错的话，我和我的团队刚刚找到了你，正试图保护你不受Kuasa伤害。John差不多就要冲进来，抱着你，对我们发号施令，要我们帮他布置驱魔仪式。”

Nora看着Sara描述的事情一字不差地发生。

_就在_ _Constantine完成了地板上的符号之后，_ _Leo Snart_ _带着一针肾上腺素回来了。_

Sara看着过去的自己给年轻的Nora打了一针，并试图让她说出她听到的声音。

 _“_ _你是谁_ _?_ _我在哪里？_ _”年幼的_ _Nora狂乱地看着画在她周围的符号。_

 _“_ _没事了，你安全了。_ _”Sara抚摸着女孩的胳膊，试图与她进行眼神交流。_ _“_ _你告诉这里的_ _John你听到了脑子里的声音。他们在说什么_ _？_ _”_

 _Nora结巴着，然后说，_ _“_ _6，数字6。_ _”_

 _“数字6？_ _”_ _Sara转向John。_

“这是恶魔的数字，现在让开，Lance。”

_Sara回头看着小女孩，再次让她安心，然后才加入圈外的其他人。_

“这一幕是不是似曾相识？”

船长吃吃笑了起来，“我想不出更好的词来形容了。”

Constantine开始施咒，那孩子的身体不自然地摇晃着。她的小嘴像Mallus操纵的木偶一样说话，他预言了Sara在他国度中的存在。被附身的Nora把大人们扔到房间的另一边，然后开始画让她们回到过去的符号，咒语因此被打断了。

“关于这个很抱歉。”

“我们在给你注射了肾上腺素之后试图驱除你体内的恶魔，这是我们的错。”

轮到Nora笑了，“有道理。”

——理解——

当Nora的身体发出微弱的笑声的时候，Ava几乎已经用她的指甲做了一顿大餐。Sara刚才咯咯地笑了。船长总是试图在可怕的情况下找到幽默，所以Ava尽可能地耸耸肩。然后Nora笑了，Nora几乎从来没有笑过，所以局长的焦虑抓住了这个时刻并带着它跑了。直到Nyssa和她一起走上去办公室的台阶时，Ava才开始恢复平静。她喜欢那个黑头发的女人对她的影响。她讨厌随之而来的罪恶感。

——失足——

医院的走廊看起来和过去差不多。Nora和Sara的星体形体注视着这三个移动的人从相反的方向靠近。Sara紧张起来，她靠近Nora轻声说（好像有人能听到她们说话似的），“从我身边走过，我差不多要抓狂了。”

“这她妈是什么意思？”

”等着瞧吧。”

Nora照做了，果然，她们的目标开始产生幻觉。她先是听到墙上的声音，听到了些和她在一起的人无法感知的东西。然后她因为障碍而踉跄，像被人追赶一样，惊恐地盯着墙壁。

“刚才发生了什么？”

“Mallus，” Sara说，她的语气现在严肃多了。“他让我看到穿过墙壁伸向我的手和脸。”

“听起来很可怕。”

“他们就是我杀的人。我的受害者。” 她的目光从即将到来的行动中移开，“我从来没有告诉过任何人。”

“他对你说了什么？”

“他是唯一能联系我的人，而我已经无能为力了。”

“这……非常熟悉。”

“他还让我听见你的声音，小小的你。求我去救她。”

Nora咬着嘴唇。“这可能不是捏造的。”

_John把Sara带进一间储藏室，想留住她。她尖叫出声，紧紧地抱着他，魔鬼在她心里肆虐，她颤栗不已。_

_“_ _他想让你恐惧！_ _”_ _John喊道，_ _“_ _我需要你反抗他！_ _”_

“他给你看了什么？”

“我的创伤清单。在金牌号沉没后差点淹死，在被射杀后真正死去，从深渊中没有灵魂地出来，尾随并攻击Thea。老样子。”

_John漫无目的地谈论着如何使头痛停止的方法，Sara点点头，实际上根本没有听到他的话，然后从她一直靠着的东西上滑了下来。_

_“_ _我以为一切都结束了。嗜血欲望，为我的灵魂而战，所有我不得不忍受的一切。_ _”_

Nora为船长伤透了心。

——该死的哀求——

John坐在船员们的一张椅子上，身体前倾，把大部分体重压在弯曲的膝盖上。他看着楼梯上的女人们，但她们似乎正在享受亲密时刻，所以他把目光移开了。他不知道Sara是否知道她们的关系有多亲密。他想知道她是否在意。

他的目光落在地板中间的静止的形体上。Nora Darhk和Sara Lance。只有一个名字和她们的名字一样出现在他的脑海里。John只能向那些还没有抛弃他的神祈祷，他不会像毁掉Astra那样毁掉她们的生活。

——对抗——

她们看着符文在着魔的Sara面前的地板上形成，然后突然停了下来。

“你还记得这个吗？”

“什么意思？”

“在灵界，我不再画符，因为我听到你的哭声。我去找你，你告诉我他利用你的身体对抗Ray和Zari。我告诉过你，为了重获控制权，你必须对抗黑暗，像我一样——”

“就像你每天做的那样。”

她们彼此凝视了一会儿，开始明白她们之间联系的力量。

——了解——

Nora 在Constantine将圣水泼到Sara的脸上时轻声笑了起来，灵体Sara为此翻了个白眼。

_聚集在一起的船员们开始谈论_ _Mallus_ _和他对_ _Zari图腾的恐惧，她们可能阻止他的可能性，以及第六个图腾的存在。_

“死亡图腾。”Nora转向Sara，“你们不知道所有六个图腾的事情吗？”

Sara面色苍白，目不转睛地盯着前方，似乎根本没有听到另一个女人的声音。

“Sara？Sara！”

船长畏缩了一下，“嗯？”

“没什么。”Nora撒谎，“你只是走神了一会儿，我还担心魔咒解除了呢。”

“不。我很好。”

——修补——

蓝色的世界包围着她们，她们没有移动，但是她们却到了沙地上。

“我们现在是什么时候？”

“那该死的图腾。” Sara低吼，“这就是Mallus用它来对付我的那个晚上。他把我变成了一件武器，几乎从内部摧毁了我的团队。”

Nora看着金发女子紧张地站在她身边，好像随时都可能需要用身体保护自己。“我很抱歉。”

“这不是你的错，”

“你确定吗? ” Nora指了指过去那个出现在目标附近的自己，“你还记得我对你说的话吗? ”

“记得，怎么了？”

“我不记得。我认为这是我以前那样进入你脑海里的咒语的副作用，但我为Mallus做事时所说的和所做的大部分事情都是模糊的。”

Sara会意地点点头，她的肩膀终于放松下来。“是你的思想在保护你免受创伤。它最终会回来的。如果你愿意，我会在这里等你。”

“在我对你做了那么多之后？” Nora盯着身旁的Sara，不想再看到另一个Sara痛苦的反应。

“当然。就像我说那样，这不是你的错。相信我，我也曾是那个女孩。那个被吓坏了的木偶，以为自己是在主动做出选择，但其实不是。直到她意识到自己的所作所为伤害了那么多人，直到她决定不再伤害任何人。” Sara指了指其他版本的自己。“我试图提醒你你的人性，而你认为Oliver杀了你的父亲毁了它。你试图让我相信，我们之所以相似，是因为我们内心一直存在着黑暗。”

这两个Sara的身后出现了一个幽灵。过去的Nora引导着她的注意力，而现在的Nora只能希望她的Sara不会变节。

这个幽灵展示了一个，穿着刺客联盟装束的Sara，当着一个男人的女儿的面谋杀了他。

灵体Sara丝毫没有畏缩，直到小女孩尖叫起来。Nora抓住她的胳膊，开始转身。“不要。求你了。”

 _“_ _你为什么哭，_ _Sara？_ _”_ _另一个_ _Nora问道，像秃鹫一样围着她的目标打转。_ _“_ _你没做错什么。想象一下，如果你放下罪恶感，你能做些什么。你无法抹去你的过去，_ _Sara，所以你只能接受它。_ _”_

 _“_ _你想让我加入你的队伍？_ _”_

 _“_ _这是你的命运。_ _”_ _过去的_ _Nora解释了第六个部落在最初对抗Mallus战斗中的角色，告诉Sara，她生来就是为了持有死亡图腾的。_

星体Nora看着她的朋友再次变得紧张和苍白。“这是怎么回事？每次一提到那个图腾，你就一脸有罪的样子。”

“是啊，因为我揍了所有人。”

“不。不，不是这样的……”Nora看着Sara伸出手抓挠脖颈，看着她的领子偏向一边，一块黑色的石头从织物间露了出来。Nora开始怀疑，尽管出于可怕的意图Mallus才这么说，但Mallus关于Sara的命运的说法可能是正确的。

_过去的_ _Sara尖叫着，倒在沙地上，用手和膝盖勉强支撑着自己。_

_她站起来的时候，很明显有什么已经变了。她环顾四周，仿佛以为周围的环境会自己塌陷下去。_

_“_ _Ava知道你的真实身份吗，Sara？她知道你做了什么吗？你打算怎么跟她说？_ _”_ _Nora刺激她，_ _“跟她说_ _那图腾是错的？你不是杀手？_ _”_

“天哪，真是个贱人。”

Sara对Nora对自己的评价轻声笑了起来。“她没说错。”

“不，她错了。”

 _“_ _图腾的力量在你体内，_ _Sara，你要做的就是做出决定。和我们一起过没有痛苦没有遗憾的生活，还是过现在饱受折磨的只有一半的生活_ _？_ _”_

 _过去的_ _Sara把手放在胸前，震惊地睁大了眼睛。_

“发生了什么？”

“Ava，”Sara笑了。“我感觉了到她的触摸。在我做了恶梦或者惊恐发作之后，她这样让我锚定住我使我平静下来。”

 _“_ _不。_ _”_ _Sara说，走向Nora。_

 _“_ _你犯了个错误。_ _”_

“不，我拒绝没有痛苦和遗憾的生活。我拒绝成为恶魔的走狗。我拒绝给这个世界带来更多的死亡。我起码欠那个小女孩这个。”

——终曲——

“等等。” Sara环顾四周，看着她们周围的西部荒凉环境，“这完全说不通。Mallus这时已经出局了，他不可能对我产生任何影响。我们为什么在这里？”

“我不知道。”Nora说，“在时间线的这一刻上，我不完全是我自己。”

“对哦。” Sara眨了眨眼睛，一点点回忆起这一切。“六个图腾对抗Mallus失败了，所以Rip牺牲了自己，让我们逃跑。我们跑到Jonah Hex所在小镇的时间盲点上，得到了一些盟友，却被Ray耍了，他突然决定帮助你爸。”

“我不知道所有的细节，但是我的理解是Ray想出了一个计划来阻止 Mallus完全占领我。他知道我父亲会不惜一切代价救我所以他招募了他。他们出现的时候，我还没来得及完全被Mallus占领，他们就用反魔法枪打了我，然后留下我爸让他代替我充当恶魔的容器。” Nora和Sara眼睁睁地看着每一个瞬间在她们眼前结束。“在那段时间里，你的队伍在做什么？”

“阿玛雅和Nate进行了一次幻象探索，想找出最开始的图腾持有者是如何囚禁Mallus的。他们了解到除了那个拥有死亡图腾的持有者之外，其他持有者联合了他们的力量，召唤出什么东西来对抗Mallus。但没有死亡图腾在他们这边，他们就无法杀死恶魔，只能囚禁他。”

“这就是你怎么知道要变成一个巨大的Beebo公仔的？”

“对。不管你信不信，我们的第一次尝试实际上比那还糟糕。”

“我不确定我想知道还有什么比这更糟糕。”

 _“_ _伙计们，任何时候你们……_ _”Jax_ _冲进酒吧，看着他的前队友们。他的脸因为困惑而扭曲，结巴着，一会儿之后才意识到他不应该站得离他所看到的东西那么近。_

Sara用手捂住脸。“这不是我们最好的时刻。”

“嗯，它起作用了，不是吗？”

“没有按计划进行。”

“我们说的是传奇。你们这辈子从没有成功地制定过一个计划。”

“我……甚至无法反驳。”

 _“_ _这他妈到底是怎么回事？_ _”_ _Jonah Hex_ _叫道。_

 _“_ _我想这是_ _Sara计划的一部分，_ _”_ _Ray喊了回去。_

地面晃动起来，Nora记得那个感觉，但是感觉不到，镇上的人们尖叫着跑开了。

 _巨大的_ _Beebo落在街上。_ _“_ _嗯，我爱——爱——爱你们！_ _”_

 _“ **蓝神**_ _，_ _”维京_ _首领低声说，_ _“_ _他回来了。_ _”_

 _特洛伊的海伦扬起怀疑的眉毛，_ _“_ _这就是你们船长的计划？_ _”_

 _Ava皱着眉头看着Jax，_ _“_ _Sara和其他人她妈的到底在哪里？_ _”_

 _“_ _那就是_ _Sara和其他人。_ _”_

 _“_ _什么？！_ _”_

 _“Beebo_ _饿了。_ _”那巨大的公仔_ _喊道，转身向咆哮的恶魔跑去。_

 _看到这情景，_ _Jax笑了起来，_ _“_ _老天啊，我想死你们了。_ _”_

Sara和Nora不需要跑着跟上过去的观众们。她们突然站在战斗的边缘，和其他人一起看着Mallus站在Beebo胸前。

 _“_ _Beebo不能呼吸了。_ _”_ _紧绷的声音说。_

 _是_ _Ava的喊声_ _（_ _“你敢放弃我试试_ _，_ _Lance！_ _”_ _）_ _终于让那公仔站起来了。传奇们用她们的合体把恶魔扔了出去，喊着_ _“Beebo”的战斗口号_ _扑向了他。_

 _Jax欢呼起来。_ _“_ _没错！加油，就是这样_ _！狠狠教训他！_ _”_

Beebo把那个恶魔从头顶扔了过去，翻身越过他，然后一记重击，把他甩到了田野的另一边。那只蓝色的生物摆出个“来打我啊”的姿势，嘲弄那只野兽。

Sara一直尽量不笑，直到看到面前的僵局，她才稍微控制住了笑容。

Nora盯着她的同伴。“你没事吧，Lance？”

“我很抱歉，”船长勉强说道，“我知道这很严肃，但是从外面看，这非常荒谬。”

 _Mallus站起来咆哮道，_ _“哼_ _，现在连六个图腾都阻止不了我了。_ _”_

 _“喔！_ _”那玩具公仔_ _叫道，在半空中与到_ _Mallus相遇前边跑边咯咯地笑。_ _“Beebo_ _想要抱抱。_ _”_

 _那怪物在玩具的紧抓下蠕动。_ _“不！”_

 _Beebo狂热地笑了起来，_ _“_ _哦！_ _”_ _两人坠落在地面导致蓝色的爆炸，留下一个大坑，震撼了旁观者。_

 _“_ _伙计们？伙计们！_ _”_ _Jax是第一个到达坠落地点边缘的人，他没有意识到自己两边都有一个灵体女人。_

_传奇站在坑底咳嗽着，蓝色的绒毛和白色的填料雨点般地落在她们周围。_

_“你们_ _没事吧？_ _”_

 _“_ _伙计们，我们成功了。_ _”_ _Zari_ _成功地用一种只有爱讽刺的黑客才能做到的方式说道，听起来既放肆又胜利。_ _"我们的图腾联合起来，创造了一个毛茸茸的爱之子。"_

 _Mick望向天空，_ _“_ _史上最糟糕的狂欢。_ _”_

 _Nora过去的自我低声说，_ _“_ _爸爸。_ _”_

 _“_ _呃，对不起，_ _Nora，_ _”_ _Ray说，_ _“_ _他死得其所。_ _”_

“该死的。我竟然现在亲眼看到了，” _Jonah_ 吐了唾沫，“这一切。”

 _“_ _等等，什——就这样吗？_ _”_ _Ava_ _说，_ _“_ _你们消灭了那个恶魔？_ _”_

_狂野西部版的_ _Sara如释重负地笑了。_

_Amaya把目光从Kuasa身上移开，_ _“_ _我很高兴祖先们没有在这里看到这一切。_ _”_

 _“_ _是啊，_ _”_ _船长表示同意，_ _“_ _但_ _Rip会很骄傲的。_ _”_

 _传奇和他们的盟友们欢呼起来。那些持有图腾的人被挤在中间，_ _Nate甚至抱住了他们冲动的朋友，并喊着：_ _“_ _我们做到了，_ _Mick！_ _”_

 _“_ _放开我！_ _”_ _那_ _脾气暴躁的家伙把他的一半队员撞倒在地，然后推开了拥抱。_

Sara看着自己和队友爬出他们造成的大坑，帮助清理Jonah的小镇，眼睛湿润了。她停下观看，皱着眉头看着Nora， “为什么我们还在这里？”

“因为你还没结束呢。”

“这是什么意思？”

“John说这是他的咒语，但你的思想是司机。这里一定还有你需要看的东西。”

“比如Ray给你时间石？因为我已经知道了。”

“不，”Nora走近一步，抓起抵着Sara皮肤的图腾，“我想这和这个有关。”

Sara开始想往后退，但强迫自己不要动。Nora知道了，现在已经没有什么可隐瞒的了。

“你戴这个多久了？”

“自从海盗袭击之后。”

Nora松开吊坠，露出了然的表情。“你奇迹般的康复了。”

“我知道，我不应该向它屈服——”

“不，我认为你应该这么做。”

“解释一下。”

“Mallus不能让图腾呼唤你，他只能希望它会这么做，然后破坏它与你的联系——这就是为什么他要求我们把它放在你必去的地方，”

“在孟菲斯的任务？”

“没错。问题在于它们太强大了，他无法影响它们，否则他早就毁掉它们了。相反，他必须腐化那些持有者。”

“我不想撒谎，这很有道理，但我也感觉你在试图再次招募我。”

“所以不要只听我的。问问Zari、Amaya、Kuasa，或者历史上任何其他图腾持有者。” Nora指着镇上开启的传送门，暗示Sara进入整个时间线的方式，“我认为Mallus关于你作为图腾持有者的命运也许是正确的，即使他的意图很糟糕。”

Sara凝视着外面的田野。图腾的呼唤感觉很对，虽然有点偏离中心。手心里的感觉是愉快的，当她把它当作一个垂饰戴在身上时，它就落在Ava的手最舒服的地方。每个人都很害怕她再戴一次，但是什么也没有发生。这只是一个安慰的重量，似乎存在于相同的频率，她的每一个细胞。唯一改变的是魔鬼的影响。“这就是它起作用的原因。马勒斯再也不会在我的脑海里腐蚀它了，所以这个图腾实际上可以和我联系在一起，就像它本应该的那样。”

——真相——

就这样，两个人在舰桥上醒来，现在她们对此的理解远远超出了她们的预期。

Sara的眼皮一眨，Nyssa和Ava就站了起来。John尽可能快地解除圆圈，让她们能靠近。她甚至还没坐起来就被包围了，然后被问了一打问题。

“我没事！我没事！”船长坚称，拉着她身边女人们的手，“冷静点，我没事。”

“我也很好。倒不是说有人问我。”

Ava转过身拥抱了Nora，向她道歉并表示感谢。

“那么，判决结果是什么，Lance？”

“不需要用圣水，John，我没事。”

“那图腾呢？”

Sara的手飞到胸前，防御性地挡住看向项链的视线，但为时已晚。John的话已经引起了Nyssa和Ava的注意。Nyssa似乎不明白，但是Ava是唯一一个表现出真正困惑的人。局长站在那里，低头看着Sara。

“不。不，Sara，你为什么会有那个？”

“Aves——”

Nora站起来，打断了她们的眼神交流，面对Ava，表情严肃。“没关系的。我需要你在这件事上信任她。”

“但她戴的是死亡图腾！她第一次戴上的时候差点杀了她的队伍！”

“在那之后，她帮助打败了Mallus！”Nora争辩着，让她烦恼的朋友安静下来。“他消失了。他是她第一次失控的真正原因，现在他不在了。这整个咒语就证明了这一点。Sara与图腾的联系不能再被破坏了。”

“她的联系？怎么，就像她们是结合在一起的？是它选择了她？”

“是的，”Sara说，站起身来，引导Nyssa也这样做。“它选择了我。这就是我再次控制我的嗜血欲望的原因。它一直在呼唤着我，我终于停止了挣扎。现在我又是我自己了。”

Sara 绕过 Nora 站在Ava面前，“你相信我吗？”

高个子的女人犹豫了一下，“我想相信你。我现在还害怕是不是不对？”

“一点也不。见鬼，我也害怕。现在我唯一能指望的就是，我爱的人会支持我，即使这意味着要打晕我，以免让我做出会后悔的事。” Sara给了Nora一个感激的微笑。

Nora回以微笑，然后把注意力集中在Ava身上。“Mallus利用我做可怕的事情，他也会利用Sara做同样的事情，但那只会因为她和图腾的关系而起作用。这是属于她的，Ava。不管我们喜不喜欢，死亡图腾就是为Sara准备的。”

Ava吸了口气，快速点了点头。“好吧。好吧，我相信这个。我相信你们两个。如果图腾就是我们要找回Sara所需要的东西，那就这样吧。”

这两人互相把对方拉进一个拥抱里，于是John和Nora把目光移开。

Nyssa礼貌地等了一会儿，才清了清嗓子，引起了大家的注意。“有人想在其他传奇回归之前解释一下发生了什么吗？”

Sara伸出手来抓住Nyssa的手，“我想躺一会儿，但是Ava和我可以在去我房间的路上解释。”

John看着女人们开始离开，Nora走向与另外三个女人不同的门。他把长外套往后一甩，双手叉腰。“哦，那我现在该做什么？”

Sara在走廊里停下来，回头看着他，低头看了看地板上的符文，然后坏笑着看着他。“收拾你的烂摊子，你说呢。”

那个漂亮的金发女子领着其他人走开，John轻声嗤笑了起来。他去了船长的办公室，找到了他能找到的最烈的酒。从瓶子里喝了一大口之后，他把瓶里的液体泼到舰桥地板上，开始擦洗那个咒语。


	16. 全面公开

Sara要求在传奇们完成任务回来后和Zari单独谈谈。她跟着黑客到了她的住处，耐心地等待她脱下装备，穿上更舒适的衣服。她穿戴妥当后，坐下来面对在床另一端的Sara。

“你心里有什么事，Lance？”

Sara深吸了一口气，眼睛向下看。“这可不容易说出来。是个你可能不想听到的大新闻。”

Zari担心会发生最坏的情况，心想她可能还会失去另一个家庭成员。“Sara？”

“我……好吧，我直接给你看好了。” Sara把手伸进衬衫里，拽出图腾，她抓着链子默默地等待着。

可以理解，Zari退缩了，“哇，这是怎么回事？”

“自从我们第一次把图腾带到船上，它就一直在呼唤我。”

“是啊，我们在幻觉中看到了我们爱的人之后你把所有人打得落花流水。” Zari厉声说道，“你怎么会有那东西？”

“现在不同了。那天晚上，我被Mallus腐化了。这就是为什么另外两次我戴着它的时候没有发狂。他的影响消失了。” Sara把图腾收起来，抬头看着另一个女人。“我听了你的建议，让神奇双胞胎帮我检查了一下。他消失了。只有我和图腾。这很有帮助，Z。这真的很有帮助。我一直无视那呼唤，直到我再也无法忍受。后来我好多了。”

“等等，就在海盗袭击之后？” Zari站在那里，眼睛睁得大大的。“我就知道！我的图腾感觉到了一个新的图腾使用者，但我以为那只是Kuasa在寻找某个人。这就是为什么你的能量感觉如此不同！老天——现在这一切都说得通了。”

“你接受这个消息比我预想中的好多了。”

“嗯，在你奇迹般康复之后，我就知道事情总会有转机的。”

Sara如释重负地松了口气。

“此外，我应该习惯于你在这个时候保守秘密。图腾，阿拉伯语，”Zari打趣道，“你还有什么要告诉我的吗？”

“事实上，有。”Sara装出一副严肃的表情，“我是一个喜欢狗的人。”

Zari向后靠了靠，眉毛高高扬起，“哦，这样，这是个大问题。”

Sara笑着翻了个白眼，“你能帮我告诉其他人吗？”

“当然。”

“谢谢你，Z。”

——

“你是怎么从水巫那里拿回来的？”Mick低声嘟囔着，“她叫什么名字来着，Kuasa！”

“我真的不知道。” Sara坦承， “它呼唤我的时候，有一种恼人的声音。有天晚上我被吵醒了，然后图腾又回到了Ray为它制作的盒子里。我害怕得什么都不敢说。”

“那么。Ava对此有什么感觉？”Nate扬起眉毛，暗示他也在问Ava是否知道。

“她不介意。Nora和John检查了我，确保没有Mallus的残留然后搞砸。Nyssa和Ava当时在场所以他们相信了。考虑到上次发生的事情，如果你们不这么做，我也能理解。”

“Zari？”

“怎么了，Nate？”

“你和你的图腾感觉如何？”

Zari翻了翻眼睛，“这个图腾没有感情，但对我来说，这似乎并不是一个糟糕的联系。我相信Sara。”

船长看着Mick，小心翼翼地捕捉着任何细微的表情。“Rory？”

“我的提议仍然有效：如果你再变成一个女巫疯子，”那人微笑着说，“我就杀了你。”

当然，Ray选择了在这一刻来到厨房。“嘿，伙计们，怎么……怎么回事？”

“我不会留下来看这个的。”Mick咆哮着，带着晚餐站起来离开了。

Nate站着，但似乎不确定他是否应该离开。他看着Zari，Zari朝门口点了点头。Nate领会了他的暗示，朝走廊走去。

“啊哦，”Ray笑着说，“这不是什么好消息，对吧？”

“是也不是。”Sara示意他坐在最近空下来的椅子上。

“这是怎么回事？”他问，坐了下来，与Sara的视线齐平。

“嗯，好吧，”Sara开始扭动身体，不想走开，但也无法保持不动。“死亡图腾回到了船上。”

“哦？”

“我现在就戴着它。”

Ray的脸上露出若有所思的中性表情。

“自从海盗袭击之后，我就一直戴着它。”

这科学家点点头，眼神离开了Sara。

船长看了看竖起了大拇指的Zari，然后视线回到了Ray身上。“现在是安全的。它帮助我控制了我的嗜血欲望。是Mallus的影响……让我第一次戴上它的时候伤害了你。”

“我明白了。”

“Mallus已经不在了。你可以问Nora；施咒的时候她在，那咒语证明了这一点。”

“我相信你，Sara。”

“是吗？”

“嗯，当然！” Ray振奋起来，看着那个小个子女人的眼睛，他的笑容回来了。“你显然还是你，如果你已经戴着它两天没有发疯，那么它一定是安全的！我很高兴你找到了解决办法，船长。”

“就这样？你不害怕，也不会不高兴，或者别的什么吗？”

“当然没有。根据所有的理由，没有理由怀疑你。这就是你们在这里谈论的全部吗？”

“呃，是的。”

“哦，谢天谢地。我还以为Mick终于把它弄丢了，烧了我的家务轮班表。”

“不，不，轮班表没事。”Sara保证，向她的队友扬起眉头。“你没事吧？”

“完全没事！这提醒了我，我本来要为Nora和我的电影之夜做爆米花的。Gideon？”

“已经在做了。”

“太棒了！”Ray礼貌地和女士们打过招呼，从她们身边走过，在食品制作室附近等候。

Sara继续面对着厨房的用餐区，无法动弹。Zari走到她身后，她甚至没有看一眼。

“你没事吧，Lance？”

“我不知道。我没想到他会对此如此冷静。”

“谁？Ray？人形金毛寻回犬？”

“我并不是说这不符合他的性格，只是不符合情况而已。”

Zari叹了口气，走到船长身边，面对着金发女子，等待着眼神交流再开口说话。“你做了最坏的打算，因为你总是这样，但结果你得到了最好的。我知道你不习惯事情就这样发展下去，但有时你不得不接受胜利，然后收工。”

“是的，你可能是对的。我应该去告诉Nyssa和Ava，大家对这个消息都很高兴。”

“Nyssa ** _和_** Ava？”

Sara轻轻地推了年轻女人一下，“闭嘴。”

——

Sara尽了最大努力赢得胜利，但她的心就是不肯放手。她几乎没吃晚饭，锻炼半途而止，也因此无法入睡。当然，对于Ray来说，关注一切美好的事物是很正常的，但是Sara在第一次佩戴图腾的时候就差点杀了他。要么是Ray完全没有自我保护的意识，要么就是Sara漏掉了什么。

这就是为什么她发现自己站在他的房间外，在Gideon的他们都应该睡了的光循环时间。她还没来得及鼓起勇气就敲了门。

工程师打开门，脚步踉跄，眨了眨眼。“船长？一切都还好吧？”

“不，我是说，挺好！我只是……需要和你谈谈。”

“好吧。我们要去厨房吗？还是去你办公室？我想请你进来，但Nora睡着了。”

“好，当然。”

Ray走了出来，自己关上了门。“带路吧。”

Sara深吸了一口气，然后呼气，朝厨房走去。“我……我知道你说过你不介意我用图腾。我相信你。你是个好人，Ray，所以我相信你会把我的愿望放在你的前面，但是……你看，问题是……我真的不希望你这么做。”

“船长——”

“请让我说完。” Sara打开厨房的门，“我要你诚实。不要顾及我的感受。不要为了我的舒适而歪曲事实。或者你做的任何其他好好先生的骑士精神。”

“如果你想让我为我的杀戮欲望找到一个不同的解决方案，我会去做的。” Sara保证，Ray坐在桌子旁边，而她在地板上踱来踱去。 “我要和Nyssa一起去日本，去拿真正的莲花药水。”我会让John试一两个咒语。我甚至可以让Nora试试。无论是什么。关键是，我不希望你感到不舒服，如果这意味着要用困难的方式解决这个问题，那就这样吧。”

Ray默默地坐着，Sara在餐厅的尽头停了下来。他的眼睛睁得大大的，她的眼睛眯成一条缝。“哦，现在轮到我了？”

“是啊。请吧。”

“好吧！好吧，至于用困难的方法解决问题，我觉得你已经试过了。这似乎不仅是简单的方法，而且也是正确的方法。”

“你怎么能这么说呢？我第一次戴上这个图腾的时候，Mallus让我对你释放我的杀戮欲，而且几乎成功了。我差点杀了你。然后当你和Ava还有Nora想在办公室和我谈话的时候我袭击了你。我在身体上伤害你比这艘船上的任何人都多。你怎么还能相信我？”

“因为任何一次伤害我的都不是你。是恶魔和一个有魔法干预的行为障碍。在你们一起进行准异象探索时，她看到了什么，感受到了什么。我明白图腾并不邪恶，你也不邪恶。如果这能帮助你控制你的杀戮欲，并且如果Mallus再次成为问题的话，我完全支持你。” Ray站起来走向他的队友，“再加上，你又恢复健康了，Sara。在没有图腾的情况下应对你的嗜血欲望真的会杀了你。我讨厌一直看着你崩溃——你是我的家人。如果图腾有用的话，我想让你用它。求你了。”

Sara紧紧地抱住那个大个子男人。

如果Ray感到自己的衬衫上有眼泪，他绝不会承认。


	17. 归属

Nyssa手里拿着斗篷，走近办公室，在Sara和Ava的视线之外停了下来。她们坐在沙发上，边喝酒边聊天，这两个人都比几周前Nyssa看到她们时更放松。打断她们是错误的吗？

Sara抬头看着Nyssa走上台阶进入房间。她知道另一个女人脸上的表情，于是把酒放在一边。“Nyssa？怎么了？”

“没什么，”Ava转过头皱起眉，Nyssa觉得自己的决心减弱了。“只是我已经做了决定，我想我应该通知你们两个。”

Ava放下酒杯，转身面对着Nyssa。“怎么了？”

“现在是时候了，”Nyssa颤栗着呼出一口气，“我该走了。”

“什么？”Ava站起来，盯着那个黑发女人，眼睛睁得大大的，急切地说，“不！”

Nyssa惊呆了，无法继续她计划好的演讲。她预料到Sara会反对，但这与她所想的Ava的反应相反。“我——我不明白。你要我留下来吗？”

“好吧，”Ava半心半意地看了看Sara，但她心里有些担心一旦自己不再看着Nyssa，她就会马上消失。“我以为你会愿意的。现在没有什么可以阻止你远离Sara了，既然现在联盟已经不存在了，而这——加入传奇——将是利用你的技能做好事的完美方式。”

“ Ava，我……”Nyssa把几缕头发拨到耳后，走近另外两个女人。她还是没敢看Sara。“我以为你会希望我离得远远的。别碍事。”

“不。我的意思是，不是，我不希望你和Sara一起私奔，但我也不希望你一个人跑掉。”

“我觉得自己像个傻瓜。我一直以为我们只是暂时结盟。为了Sara。”

“我觉得这不是暂时的。”Ava坦白道，“我以为我们会成为朋友。”

Nyssa脸红了，低头看着自己的靴子，“我还是不知道有个朋友是怎么回事。”

“我也不知道。”Ava轻声笑着说，“想一起弄明白吗？”

“哦，我的天啊！” Sara气急败坏地叫了起来。她来来回回看着这两人，希望她们中的一个有足够的勇气说实话，结果她们却得出 ** _朋友_** 的结论？！ 当然不行。Sara站起来，回头盯着那两个对她眨眼的女人。“如果你们中的一个不承认在接下来的3分钟内对另一个有感觉，我就把你们俩锁在这里，一直到晚上结束。”

“你再说一遍？”“Sara，这太胡扯了！”

Sara扬起眉毛看着他们俩，让沉默替她完成了所有的质疑。

Nyssa和Ava在同一时间回头看着对方，像孩子一样犹豫不决。

“她说的是真的吗？”

“有可能。”Ava在黑眼睛的注视下局促不安地说，“这样可以吗？”

“可以。”

Sara几乎能听到她们的心跳加速。这时她意识到两个人都不知道该怎么办。Sara翻了个白眼，把两只手分别放在两个女人的背上， “这是你们互相亲吻的部分。”

他们都厌倦了与自己的感情作斗争，因此毫不怀疑地听从了Sara的指挥。她们从没想过这种感觉会如此 ** _正确_** 。

Nyssa一直认为她再也不会爱上别人了，因为她永远无法放下Sara。而这样，她不必这么做。她曾经认为干枯冰冷的心现在充满了温暖。她可以同时爱她们两个人。她已经这么做了。她爱她们，因为她们在她身上看到的不仅仅是“Ra’s al Ghul的女儿”，她们把她当做一个人，一个女人来看待，她喜欢她们让她感到比她想象中更真实的方式。

Ava不知道她过去的关系中有多少记忆是真实的，有多少是假的。她总是担心如果她和Sara的关系发生了变化，她无法知道，因为她无法相信自己的参照系。突然之间，这一切都不重要了。她对Nyssa的感觉和对Sara的感觉不一样，但这两种感觉同样强烈，同样有力，同样 ** _美好_** 。这些感情完全是她自己的，去她妈的克隆人！

Sara如释重负地松了口气。她知道她们会爱上彼此，但是当她与嗜血欲望的斗争变得越来越激烈时，她担心会失去她们两个。她们会更爱对方，她们对她的爱会被恐惧所取代。她确信她将独自面对她的恶魔。然后她看到Nyssa为了Sara和Ava试图离开，而Ava试图为了 Sara和Nyssa说服她留下来。她看着她们亲吻，彼此相拥，如此温柔却又如此充满渴望。她们分开来看对方，她感受到了她们眼中的爱意。当她们转过头看着Sara时，她感到她们对她的爱在增长。她们不约而同地向她伸出了手。Sara从未感到如此完整。


	18. 尾声

_——两个月之后——_

Sara跪在她姐姐坟前潮湿的草地上，在石碑上放了一束花。“嘿，Laurel。”

起风了，刺骨而寒冷地吹在Sara的脸上，使她怀疑她姐姐是否能听到她。她抛开了这个念头。

“关于图腾是因祸得福的说法，你是对的。我现在有超能力了！听起来比实际情况更酷。” Sara挑着墓地周围长出来的杂草。“我知道什么时候有人要动手杀人。我可以让别人想杀别人。我还没弄清楚如何有意识地做到第二个。似乎只有当我的队伍处于真正的危险之中时才会发生这种情况。我想，能够与死者交谈是一种很酷的力量，但我一直无法与你、Martin或者Snart取得联系，所以感觉更像是在帮助别人，而对我自己没有多少好处。”

另一阵微风吹得树叶沙沙作响，Sara叹了口气。“别再谈工作了！你绝对不会相信我的私生活发生了什么变化。我还在和Ava约会但现在我们都在和Nyssa约会。一起。一对一，只不过不是单偶制。”

Sara发誓她能听见她姐姐在风中大笑。“是啊，你会喜欢看到我们在一起的。她们都很擅长让我脸红。我不知道我是喜欢还是讨厌这个。”

Sara把重心从脚上转移到膝盖上，膝盖压在松软的土地上。“每当我想念你的时候，我都喜欢有Nyssa在身边。她告诉我有关训练你的事。这感觉你离我很近。”

一只金丝雀从头顶飞过，大声呼唤着它的伴侣，Sara在与自己的眼泪抗争中败下阵来。泪水洒在泥土中，模糊了Sara的眼睛，使她周围开始摇晃。一切发生得很缓慢，到处都是小小的土块，然后事情突然发生了，Sara喘着粗气，脚下的地面下陷了几英寸。她眨了眨眼睛让视野清晰起来，却发现自己不知怎么地开始沉入了姐姐的坟墓里。Sara一边咒骂着，一边挣扎着退了出去。她感到自己的背部撞到了什么东西，僵住了。是腿，人类的腿。有人在她身后。有人一直在她看望姐姐的时候一直监视着她。她可能就是地面试图吞噬她的原因。Sara站起来，转身摆出战斗的姿势，结果只是被她看到的情景击中了。

金色的头发在微风中飘动，一个满身尘土的女人穿着她最好的衣服站在阳光下眯着眼睛。她抬起一只纤细的手挡住刺眼的光线，眨着眼睛，直到认出面前的那个女人。“Sara小熊？”

那战士的站姿颤栗着，难以置信地盯着她。“Laurel？”

“是我。你的Laurel，”年长女人保证地说。她左右看看，试图认出她们周围的环境。“我们在哪里？”

Sara无法回答。还没法回答。她伸出手，指尖抵在妹妹的肩膀上，仍然不确定自己是否能相信眼前所见。“你是真的吗？你在这儿？”

“是的，我们已经确定了，但这里是哪里？” Laurel转过身，背对着Sara，试图弄明白，“我们是在星城吗？”

“Laurel，”Sara伸手抓住她姐姐的胳膊，她感受到肌肤的温暖，差点哭出声来。“ Laurel，你……你觉得自己不一样吗？”

“什么意思？” 风吹过树林，Laurel转过身，面对妹妹。年长的Lance颤抖了一下，然后僵住了。她朝身后小个子金发女人身后看去，看到深陷的坟墓，上面写着她自己的名字。“Sara，我……风很冷。我感觉到了。我觉得很冷。”

“你有感觉，”

“自从……”律师的眼睛充满了泪水，“Sara……哦，我的天啊，Sara，我……还活着吗？”

Sara把手放在Laurel的胸前，姐妹俩都呼吸急促，“你还活着。”

“怎么回事？”

Sara摸了摸躺在她脖颈下方的图腾，这个小东西似乎充满了力量。


End file.
